


Home Again

by Lightsoul33



Category: Hybrid Child (Anime & Manga), Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Baking, Cat, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, Living Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mystery, Reincarnation, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Tickle Fights, Tragedy, Workplace Relationship, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tsukishima leaves Kuroda and heads to perform the seppuku in order to save his clan, he meets a woman along the path. She promises him that even if he loses his love during this lifetime that one day he will find him again in another life time. In this new lifetime, she warns, that he should not waste the time he has with his lover. Many lifetimes later, Takano is still trying to get Onodera to accept his love; while he is being plagued with nightmares of a lifetime half forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So I love both of these shows and I have been talking about doing a cross over fic for like forever, and now here it is! 
> 
> Also just to clarify seppuku=suicide (╥﹏╥)
> 
> *Every time I watch Hybrid child=I'm not okay

A gentle knock on the door proceeded a stale voice announcing, “Sir, it’s time.” However, the wake up call was not needed. On the other side of the door, Tsukishima sat awake carding his fingers through Kuroda’s hair. Kuroda’s arms tightened around the brunette's waist as he listened to the hammering of Tsukishima’s heart.

  
“We knew that our time was limited to this. It is time, Kuroda,” Tsukishima murmured. Without another word he slid out of the warm arms, and pulled on the white kimono that had been thrown to the side last night. The kimono itself was supposed to represent his innocence, but he could still feel the twinge of pain from the sin they had committed last night. Tsukishima has never rebelled before, but for once he could not be bothered to care.

Kuroda pulled on his own kimono as well before turning to see Tsukishima pulling his hair into its familiar ponytail. “How long,” Kuroda asked.

Green eyes furrowed in confusion, “How long till what?”

Kuroda tightened his kimono, “How long have you loved me?”

A blush shot across Tsukishima’s face as he walked to Kuroda and took his hand. Not meeting the raven’s eye he stammered, “Since th-that day. The day you took my hand, and br-brought me into your world. Back when we were children. When no one else would play with me because they thought that I was too fragile, and I was the son of—”

“Damn you,” Kuroda cursed as he kissed their intertwined hands before pulling Tsukishima’s lips into a kiss. Tsukishima gasped into Kuroda’s mouth as he felt Kuroda’s warm fingers dancing across his cheek and down his jaw. Tsukishima closed his eyes, sinking deeper into the kiss as he felt hot tears slid down his cheeks. His fingers clutched desperately to the fabric of Kuroda’s kimono.

Another knock on the door caused Tsukishima to shove Kuroda away in fear, “Sir, are you ready to head out?”

“Yes.”

Kuroda cupped his lover’s face and whispered, “Tsukishima.”

“I have to go,” the brunette protested.

“I know,” Kuroda pressed a kiss to Tsukishima’s forehead before gently kissing his cheek. Green eyes closed as Kuroda’s lips traveled to his ear whispering, “This I swear to you,” before kissing the shell of his ear. Kuroda locked eyes onto Tsukishima’s wide green eyes, “I will only ever love you,” then their lips brushed against each other softly once more.

Tsukishima backed away before turning to the door, “Keep the clan safe.”

 

***

 

No one said anything to Tsukishima as they made their way to the designated spot for the seppuku. “Sir, this is as far as we can go with you,” informed the captain of his personal guard. Tsukishima nodded and walked through the woods alone. He needed to simply walk a few more meters before he saw the old temple, and then up the staircase and through the golden doors that would seal his fate. He refused to cry because he was the one that was getting the easy end of the deal, but he was going to leave Kuroda with everything.

Tsukishima wasn’t worried about running into anyone since this was neutral land, and the enemy knew that he was coming. A rustling from a bush nearby made Tsukishima subconsciously reach for his hip where his blade would normally be, but he was met by nothingness. Fear ran up his spine as he looked for a possible hiding spot if needed. Suddenly, a woman with short brown hair appeared smiling warmly at him, “Today is the big day?”

“Ma’am, you can’t be here. What would someone say if they saw you?”

“Oh, hush now it will be fine. Anyway I am here to see you.”

“Me?”

She beckoned him over to her, “Tsukishima, you are doing a very brave thing for your clan. I know that you are sacrificing more than your life today.”

“I know that I am doing a selfish thing, but—”

The woman held up her hand, “Your love is not selfish. In fact you could stand to be a bit more selfish.”

Glancing at the sun Tsukishima bowed, “Thank you for your wisdom, but I must be going.”

He walked passed the woman and she called after him, “Would you like to be with him again?”

Tsukishima froze, “It is impossible. I will not disgrace my clan, and there is no way for me to escape the seppuku.”

“Give me your headband.”

Hesitantly Tsukishima removed the headband that he had exchanged with Kuroda, and handed it over to the woman. She smiled again, “Oh this is perfect!”

“For what?”

“Don’t worry about it, you will see your love once again. I promise. You might have to wait for him, but one day you will find each other again.”

“Why would you help me?”

She smiled cupping his cheeks, “Everyone deserves happiness, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima accepted the headband back, and replaced it upon his brow, “Thank you, but who are you.”

The woman waved him off, “I’m no one of importance. Just think of me as a friendly neighbor.”

She waved him off as he followed his original path towards the temple. His heart was racing at the thought that he was not saying goodbye, but see you soon. Climbing up the steps he opened the golden door, and accepted his fate until their next lifetime together.

 

***

Takano sat up in bed, and cursed the nightmares that kept plaguing his dreams. Ever since he lost touch with Onodera since high school he has had nightmares of the two of them being happy together both present, future hopes, and what Takano could only assume would have been a past life. However, sometimes nightmares sneak their way into Takano’s self conscious. In all of these nightmares the theme is the same: Onodera dies and there is nothing he can do.

His phone shakes Takano from his sleepy haze, and he answers the call. After a brief conversation Takano hangs up, and looks down at the person sleeping next to him. The person could only be described as: a bothersome, outspoken, and loveable idiot. For all of Onodera’s whining about how much he hated Takone they ended up in the same bed last night, again. Onodera’s hand was tightly clutching the hem of Takano’s shirt, and Takano simply smiled at the sweet notion. Reaching for his pack of cigarettes on the bedside table he lit one. Gently running his fingers through the brunette locks Takano silently enjoyed the morning’s calm.

They had work at noon, but it was only nine so Takano still had time. Suddenly, Onodera trembled beneath his fingers, and a gentle tug on his shirt. Turning Takano saw tears slipping from Onodera’s closed eye. Smothering his cigarette, Takano wiped away the tears from his lover’s face, and gently kissed the corner of his eye. Both of their heads were on Onodera’s pillow as Takano ran his fingers over the brunette’s fair skin, “Onodera, what’s wrong?”

Large green eyes blinked opened, “Takano?” Recoiling from their closeness Onodera fell out of the bed pulling the blanket with him, “What are you doing? Why were you on my pillow? Don’t you understand personal space?”

“Excuse me for caring about you, but you were the one crying. And you were the one last night that—”

“—I don’t want to hear it,” Onodera blushed looking down at his body. Fresh hickies were becoming visible against his fair skin, “What the hell did you do to me?”

Takone crossed his arms, “I recall you asking for more last night.”

“I definitely did not,” Onodera huffed standing with the blanket wrapped around his waist. He waddled around the room grabbing his clothing before making a quick escape into the bathroom.

Takano smiled fondly after him, “You know, you wouldn’t have to go home everyday if you just kept some clothes here.”

The bathroom door opened, “No thank you. I wasn’t even supposed to be here in the first place. I’m sorry for the intrusion.”

“At least stay for breakfast.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just eat at my place,” Onodera insisted heading towards the door.

Takano lit another cigarette, “Ah yes, I forgot that you always have such nutritious meals at your place. Which will it be this morning? The energy drink or convenient store bento or perhaps a protein bar?”

Onodera clenched his fist as Takano smirked a triumphant smile at him, “Fine, I’ll eat here.”

“That’s what I thought you would stay.”

“But I’m not staying here so that I can have breakfast with you. I’m eating here so that I can eat away your paycheck, and then you won’t be able to afford this rent. Then you’ll have to move out, and I’ll be free of your annoying ass.”

Takano wrapped one arm around Onodera’s waist, “Thankfully, I have a neighbor and subordinate that would help support me.”

Shoving Takano’s face away from his Onodera squaked, “No! No way!”

Chuckling at the refutes Takano play-wrestles for a moment longer before swooping in a kissing Onodera’s cheek, and heading into the kitchen. The grumbling brunette follows him rubbing the spot Takano kissed him like an angry child, “Stupid, Takano.”

Onodera sits at the table surrounded glossy covered manga as Takano stood in the kitchen making breakfast. “Wah, that is amazing,” Onodera gushed looking at the manga he supervised from conception to the volume in his hands. “And they said that it is getting a second printing.”

“You did a great job with that serialization, and the mangaka turned out to work well under pressure,” Takano praised.

Pulling the manga up to cover his smile Onodera blushed, “Thank you.”

Takano came up behind him placing breakfast on the table. Then Takano’s arms came around hugging Onodera’s sitting frame, “There is one thing that that report doesn’t say.”

Onodera’s green eyes widened alert to Takano’s closeness, “What?”

“I received news this morning while you were sleeping that the manga will be receiving an anime adaptation.”

“Huh,” Onodera’s mouth fell open unsure of how to process the news before he turned to look at Takano. “SERIOUSLY!”

Takano chuckled at his reaction, “Yes, you idiot.” A large hand ruffled brown locks before they tilted a slender neck upward to present a blushing face. Takano kissed the soft lips before him before whispering, “Congratulations, Ritsu.”

The blush darkened on Onodera’s face, “I thought that you said that we were going to eat breakfast.”

“Yes, Yes,” Takano waved going to his seat across from the blushing brunette.

After a few silent mouthfuls Onodera softly replied, “Thank you. You know, for your congratulations and support for the manga and stuff,” Onodera mumbled rambling off.

Takano did not respond, but just sat in silence enjoying the morning with the man he loved more than anything in the world.

 

***

Hatori passed around packets to everyone as Takone informed the rest of the editing team, “Next weekend is our Annual Cherry Blossom View Party.” Onodera flipped through the paperwork as Takano continued, “In addition to the people that attended the New Year’s Eve Party we will have people’s family members there.”

“This party gets really hectic,” Kisa chimed.

“As per the Party regulations if you have served on the Party board you may bring someone with you. So if any of you wish to bring someone let me know by the end of the day tomorrow.”

The group went through the scheduling and division of labor until Takano was satisfied. Normal work resumed, but since the cycle was just beginning there wasn’t much actually for them to do. Hatori handed in his request form, “I don’t need the request form. The person I was going to invite is going to be there already, and my parents are going on vacation that weekend.”

Takano took the form nodding silently, “Kisa, do you know who you are bringing?”

“Um, I think so, but I have to make sure that it works with his schedule,” Kisa informed before turning to Onodera. “This is your first time, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I guess that means that you are going in alone, but that’s alright you still have us.”

Onodera smiled weakly at the news, but wasn’t sure if it was convincing enough.

At the end of the day, Onodera and Kisa were the last two in the office with Takano. Kisa stood and stretched watching as Takano answered an incoming call. Kisa gathered his jacket, “Well I think I’m going to head out now. What about you, Ricchan?”

“I’m leaving too.”

Takano slammed the phone down before shouting, “Oi, Onodera, stay here for a moment I need to talk to you about the party.”

Kisa slapped his back happily, “See ya tomorrow, Ricchan!”

Onodera sadly watched Kisa disappear before he made his way over to Takano’s desk. “Yes,” Onodera glared at Takano.

“Hatori just informed me that Yoshino Chiaki will only come if we can change his housing accommodations. He wants to room with Hatori, and that means that me and you will be rooming together instead.”

“WHAT!”

Takano grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevator with Onodera following him complaining about how the situation is unfair. “Well you know this situation can change if Kisa brings someone,” Onodera thought out loud.

“No, it doesn’t.”

“How doesn’t it?”

“You are a single no matter what because you can’t bring someone with you, and I refuse to bring someone else. So we make a pair, understand?”

The elevator door opened, and Takano watched as Onodera headed out of the elevator. His white scarf rippling with his exasperated movements as he growled, “Ugh just kill me now.”

The vision of the nightmare that had woken Takano up that morning flashed through his mind, and Takano instinctively grabbed the brunette's hand, “No, don’t go.”

Green eyes widened as Takano suddenly pinned him against the wall of the elevator. In barely a whisper Onodera asked, “Takano, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Onodera could feel Takano’s heart hammering against his chest, but Takano didn’t move or say anything. Annoyed Onodera shoved him off, “What the hell are you doing? Let me go.” The elevator door opened on the first floor again, and Onodera walked out. Takano followed behind him, head bowed.

Together they walked out the front door, and headed to the train. Suddenly Takano caught Onodera’s fingers in his own. Turning to face him Onodera asked, “What is your problem? Hey, Takano, are you ok?”

“Come here for a second,” Takano guided Onodera to the nearby park and they sat on the bench together.

“What happened to you back there in the elevator?”

“Just be quiet for a moment.”

“Ok whatever,” Ondera cast his eyes around the empty park. Of course it was empty it was the middle of the night, but they were still here.

Takano’s fingers intertwined with Onodera’s and his head fell on Onodera’s shoulder, “Can we just stay this for a moment?” He brought their intertwined fingers to his lips, “Just a moment more, Ritsu.”

 

To Be Continued


	2. Creases from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takano comes over to help Onodera edit storyboards, but ends up having a nightmare. The nightmares are becoming more haunting resulting in Takano becoming more clingy; which Onodera hates more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! 
> 
> I'm structuring this fic kind of like the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi manga is in the sense that I'll be mainly focusing on Onodera and Takano, but I'll be stopping by and showing love to the other pairings (as wells as their Hybrid Child counter parts). This is just a quick heads up that the next chapter I post will be a new pairing!
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy!!!

“Welcome,” Onodera mumbled, eye twitching as he held open his apartment's door for Takano. 

“Thank you,” Takano nodded walking in arms occupied with a large pot of soup. “I brought dinner since the editing will probably take all night.”

“You didn’t need to do that.”

“If you keep eating convenience store meals and energy drinks your health is going to suffer,” Takano pointed to the overflowing trash can after placing his pot on the stove.

“Let’s just get this started,” Onodera muttered organizing all of the faxed pages.

Takano walked into the living room where Onodera was standing next to the fax machine. After the episode at work the other day Takano is happy that he hasn’t had a nightmare since. If he was going to be honest it was probably because he hasn’t really been getting any sleep recently, but that was the average life of an editor. 

Onodera turned to see Takano fast asleep leaning on his arm on Onodera’s couch. Narrowing his eyes Onodera was about to wake him up when he thought _if I can get dinner ready and edit while he is sleeping I’ll have to deal with less of his touchy-feely self_. Beaming to himself for his genius plan Onodera turned the heat on under the pot Takano bought. Then he spread the fax pages over the small living room table. 

Meanwhile, Takano’s dreams swirled around in his head. _But were they really dreams?_

***

Kuroda and Tsukishima had swapped headbands not even five minutes ago. Kuroda was trying to control his thundering heart, and he was surprised that the messenger behind him could not hear it. His heartbeat was almost deafening to him. _I’m such an idiot. I don’t even know why I’m an idiot though. Am I stupid for trying to kiss my childhood best friend or am I stupid for not kissing him before going into this war? Damn it I’m such an idiot!_ Seya chuckled, “You should have just told him that you wanted to protect him.”

“I guess I just like to make my life complicated.”

Meanwhile, Tsukishima read the note again. Of course it was supposed to piss him off, like everything Kuroda did, but then what was that almost kiss? Tsukishima’s face turned beat red, and it felt like it was pulsing because it was so hot. His fingers slid to his lips _I was almost kissed by Kuroda. But I stopped him_ Tsukishima reminded himself _then why do I feel so disappointed?_

Turning back to his main house he was greeted by a servant, “Sir, the horse is ready to bring you to the war meeting.”

Saddling the horse Tsukishima rode to the meeting with his guard, and entered the room to find the other officers already present. The meeting was a blur of orders. Everyone in the clan already knew that they were marked as traitors. For now, they had to fight in order to defend their honor, and try and protect as many lives as possible. 

Once the hall emptied Seya turned to Kuroda, “What are you planning to do?”

“I just want to talk to him, relax.”

“Just don’t forget your positions.”

“I know.”

Seya rolled his eyes and left the two of them alone in the room. Kuroda crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, “You can relax too. It’s only me.”

Tsukishima looked up at him, “Shouldn’t you be heading back like everyone else?” The memories of the almost kiss still fresh in his mind.

“Why so I can just stare at the walls till you call once more,” the headband slide slightly down his forehead. “Damn, since we traded I haven’t been able to get this just right.”

“Here, I can help you,” Tsukishima blushed holding out his hand.

Kuroda removed his headband and handed it to Tsukishima. The raven sat on his knees letting Tsukishima step into his personal space to tighten the headband on his head. Green eyes were focused on the band of white as he stood between Kuroda’s legs. When he finished, Kuroda’s arm’s pulled Tsukishima into a hug so his head was buried in the brunette’s chest, “You did a good job during the meeting.”

Tsukishima stiffened, but then relaxed, “I’m so worried. I don’t want to lead people to their deaths, but—”

“Don’t say anything else.” 

Silence filled the room and Tsukishima’s check fell onto Kuroda’s head as his fingers started running through Kuroda’s hair.

After another moment Kuroda finally added, “You did everything that you needed to, and you were a good minister.”

“Kuroda,” Tsukishima exhaled the breath he didn’t realize that he had been holding. The sound of his name was filled with a thousand unspoken words. Words of thanks. Words of foreboding. Words of love? 

Then there was a flash and suddenly Tsukishima was standing in his white kimono holding Kuroda’s headband and tying it onto his own brow. A soft smile on his cheeks, his voice barely a whisper, “Kuroda.” Tsukishima turned and exited the room.

***

Takano’s heart hurt, and he missed the warmth of the smaller brunette with renewed passion.

Without thinking Takano reached out and hugged Onodera from behind from where he sat on the floor. Blush shot across Onodera’s face as he shakily asked, “Takano, what are you doing?”

“Just hugging you.”

“Why?”

“Do I need a reason,” Takano smiled kissing behind Onodera’s ear.

“Takano, get off.” Onodera tried elbowing himself free. When that didn’t work he tried wiggling out of the embrace; which ended up sending books from the nearby bookshelf tumbling to the floor. Green eyes shut prepared for the onslaught of heavy books, but it never came. Opening his eyes he saw Takano covering him, “Takano?”

Clicking his tongue Takano worriedly searched Onodera’s face, “Are you ok?”

“Y-Yeah, thank you.” Takano bent down and started picking up the books, “Takano, wait stop! Go sit on the couch your head is bleeding!”After a few minutes Onodera pulled out a sanitation wipe and was cleaning up the small injury. Then he held up gauze, “I think this should be enough to cover the injury, and secure it around your head.” Onodera held it out to Takano, “Here.”

“Thank you,” Takano’s heart was hammering. These dreams were destroying him. 

After a span of time that Onodera determined was too long to tie the gauze he ripped it from Takano’s hands and started tying it himself, “If you keep going at the pace you are going to bleed to death.”

“I’m not even bleeding anymore.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want it on my carpet.”

“Onodera,” Takano hugged the brunette, “please don’t leave me.”

“Yes, yes. But someone has to stir the soup. I’ll just be in the kitchen.”

“The books didn’t hurt that much.”

A pang of guilt hit Onodera as he stared into the soup, “Th-Then why don’t you pick up the books, and put them back on the shelf.”

“Alright,” Takano got the work picking up books off the floor.

“Sorry that you got hurt, and thanks for protecting me” Onodera stirred the soup trying to hide his red cheeks.

“Anything for you, Onodera.” Takano replaced all of the books, and as he stooped down to pick the last one he noticed that it was a high school yearbook. Frowning he noticed that it was the year of his graduation, not Onodera’s graduation year. He flipped open the front cover to find both pages completely filled out with well-wishes from friends. Some people called him Onodera others called him Ritsu, but Takano didn’t pay their comments too much mind. 

Since this was Onodera’s yearbook Takano flipped through the grades until he found Onodera’s grade. He skimmed through the students until he found his underclassman’s smiling photo. Laying the book on the ground Takano took a picture with his phone of high school Onodera. The memories rushing back to him as he took a few more photos to ‘ensure that he had a clear photo’. Reaching for the book on the floor he noticed that a crease had been made in the book, and he flipped to where the book naturally opened.  
Unsure of what had made that page so important he scanned the sea of faces. The students were in his graduating class, and suddenly his finger stopped over his own picture. Takano’s eyes darted to the end of the row where the names were listed and read his name: Saga Masamune. 

Onodera walked into the living room, “Did any of them get ruined when they fell? Hey, Takano, what are you looking at?” When Onodera finally recognized the book he turned the deepest shade of red so far that night, and snatched the book from Takano, “You know I keep this book to remind me not to make the same mistake again. That is the only reason. The only reason, you hear me!”

Takano smiled before he pressed a soft kiss to Onodera’s forehead, “Thank you for always thinking about me throughout these years.”  
“It was in a hateful way I promise you,” Onodera pouted replacing the book on the shelf.

“Of course it was,” Takano molded their lips to one another. Onodera’s back gently pressed against the book shelf as Takano caged him in. The kiss was neither pressing nor demanding. It was soft and simple. Learning from Takano’s lessons all those years ago Onodera’s mouth opened to welcome his exploring tongue willingly. There was no force or pushing just simply holding each other. Takano’s hands moved from the bookshelf and came up to cup the brunette’s face. Onodera braced his hands on Takano’s strong arms as a gasp escaped his mouth.

Turning his face to the side Onodera panted, “Wait, Takano, we have to edit the storyboard.”

The peppering of kisses down Onodera’s neck almost hid Takano’s suggestion, “Then why don’t we edit it after we finish this.”

Onodera narrowed his eyes and pulled on the end of the gauze tied to Takano’s brow, “We need to get the edits back to sensei so she can fix them. That way I can hopefully get some sleep.”

“Fine, but dinner first.”

“Oh, but then we are editing,” Onodera crossed his arms as they headed back into the kitchen. “By the way has Kisa told you if he is bringing anyone to the flower viewing party?”

“It doesn’t matter to you because we will be sharing a room no matter what he choses.”

“I refuse,” Onodera screamed. “I would rather sleep outside.”

“I didn’t think that you were so wild. Wanting to do it outside.”

“Takano,” Onodera hissed.

The sound of glass crashing to the floor could be heard through the door as their neighbor walked towards the elevator chuckling, “They are just as lively as ever.” 

Onodera’s voice ripped through the air, “Takano, I would rather die than say ‘I love you’.”

Her blue eyes glanced down at her watch as it ticked, “I just hope that they don’t waste this opportunity.” Then the elevator doors closed.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thanks sooooo much for all of the feedback it really helps me as a writer, and it is the reason I was able to get this chapter finished so quickly. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to write/publish this story, but I did. Then with all of your encouragement I'm now looking forward to continuing and finishing this! Second, while writing this I ended up watching (and crying over) Hybrid Child a few times to remember all those heart-wrenching moments that we loved.
> 
> I promise that this fic will be happy so if you are feeling sad don't be. I promise it will get better I'm sorry that I'm such yaoi trash that likes hurt/comfort ＼(≧▽≦)／


	3. Heart Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisa has one mission: to ask Yukina to the Cherry blossom view party. However, Kisa doesn't expect asking the question to be quite this difficult. Also, Takano isn't the only one seeing crazy dreams. Yukina is hearing words of encouragement from a source unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first side pairing chapter featuring Kisa and Yukina. They are my second favorite pairing, and they really don't get enough love. I believe that their partner pair of Hybrid Child is Seya and Yuzu respectively.
> 
> I thought of a lot of corny chapter names of this chapter like Kisa-Me and Se-ya Love me, but meh.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Kisa has confidence, or at least he pretends to, but when it comes to Yukina that false confidence always disappears. Looking up from the foot of the stairs leading to his apartment, Kisa could clearly see the lights glowing from his windows. Yukina is over, probably making something delicious. Kisa climbed the stairs and stood at his front door, “I can do this. It’s not that hard. I’m 31 years old damn it!”

Before Kisa was mentally prepared, the front door opened revealing Yukina wearing an apron that he had brought over from his apartment. Kisa’s head was spinning as he took in his boyfriend’s appearance _shit what is with this kamikaze attack_? “Oh, Kisa-san, welcome home. I thought I heard your voice.” Yukina pulled his boyfriend into the apartment, “How was work?”

Kisa kicked off his shoes before properly entering his house, “None of the craziness has set in yet.” 

“Dinner will be ready soon.”

Kisa walked into the kitchen, “Curry?”

“I made it just like you like it,” Yukina gave him the thumbs up.

“I’ll get the dishes out.” Kisa headed over to the cupboard and reached for the dishes; which were placed on the highest shelf. Ever since Yukina moved in with Kisa he realized that all of his things were slowly moving further from his reach. Kisa’s thoughts drifted back to the party, and how he still needed to see if Yukina wanted to go. _Damn why was this so hard? It isn’t like we are strangers, and we are already dating. We are practically living together for Christ sake. And what is up with this plate. Why can’t I reach it?_

A warm hand came to rest on his hip as Yukina’s other hand slide up Kisa’s outstretched one, and extended passed it to grab the dishes. Setting the dishes on the counter in front of Kisa Yukina wrapped his now free arm around his lover. “Kisa-san,” Yukina chirped happily.

Kisa turned to face his lover as a quick kiss was pressed to his lips before the taller man turned back to the curry. Kisa leaned against the counter watching Yukina stir the curry. “Kisa-san, if something is troubling you please tell me. That way I can help you.”

Leaning against the counter Kisa softly smiled, “Sorry, Yukina, nothing is really troubling me. I’m just trying to figure out how to ask you something.” Yukina didn’t prod him further instead he stood silently, turning off the heat under the curry. “Marukawa Publishing is hosting a Cheery Blossom View Party and I am able to invite a guest and I was wondering if—”

“—yes,” Yukina blurted lunging at Kisa.

“Wait, I didn’t even tell you when it is.”

“I don’t care. I want to go with you, Kisa-san,” Yukina pulled Kisa into his arms.

They stood hugging each other in the silence, with Yukina leaning slightly on the counter his hands resting on Kisa hips. Kisa’s arms were tightly wrapped around Yukina’s neck as his nuzzled his chest. Until Kisa softly mumbled, “I’ve never had a shortage of people, especially men, around me. However, this is the first time I’m bringing someone with me to the viewing party.” Smiling Kisa snuggled closer to Yukina’s chest, “Thank you for coming with me.”

“Kisa-san,” Yukina gently tilted the raven’s chin so their eyes could met, “no thank you for inviting me.” Their lips met, and soon the curry was forgotten. Yukina propped up Kisa’s knee, and within seconds he was carrying his lover bridal style. 

“I always meant to tell you this, but you are pretty well built for an art student,” Kisa commented trying to distract himself from how embarrassed he was.

“Art supplies is expensive. I need to defend my keep, and my lover,” Yukina kissed Kisa’s nose as he walked them to the bedroom. Kisa’s exhaled as his back met the mattress and he let his arms slip away from Yukina’s neck to rest above his own head. 

Kisa was ready for what was to come, but Yukina had different plans. His fingers danced across Kisa’s skin until suddenly they reached under her knee, and Kisa exploded in laughter. Kisa tried to shove Yukina away, but his back arched off the mattress as he gasped for air, “Stop, Yukina, please.”

“What’s the matter? Are you,” Yukina’s eyebrow twitched upward, “ticklish, Kisa-san,” Yukina asked flashing him a smile.

“Yukina,” Kisa gasped. In retaliation Kisa reached out for the only ticklish spot of Yukina’s that he knew of. Through yet another spasm of laughter Kisa’s fingers danced from Yukina’s ear, up his hairline, and circled his neck. Throwing his head back, slightly crushing Kisa’s fingers, Yukina filled the room with his laughter.

“No, stop, that’s playing dirty.”

“This is a tickle war,” Kisa gasped flipping his lover onto the mattress before climbing on top of him. “Prepare for my counter attack. I shall exploit all of your weaknesses.”

“Please do, Kisa-san.”

They turned into a jumble of limbs and laughter. In the end, Kisa flopped down next to Yukina, both of them panting from the heat of their tickle war. Yukina placed a protective arm over Kisa, and pulled him closer to his chest. The war over, Kisa welcomed Yukina’s warmth, and snuggled up happily. 

Kisa softly murmured, “I didn’t get to tell you before, but the flower viewing has an overnight element. Will that be ok?”

Yukina glanced down, “Are you asking me if I’m alright with sharing a room with you after everything that we have done?”

“N-no that is not what I am asking. I was asking if you could possibly get two days off in a row. I don’t want you to miss school, and I feel bad about you having to take days off of work for this.”

Yukina leaned forward kissing Kisa’s forehead, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll ask for them not to schedule me during that time, but if it is unavoidable I will just ask one of my friends to pick up my shift.”

“But what if you can’t get rid of the shift,” Kisa hated the whining tone in his voice as he clutched Yukina’s shirt.

“Don’t worry. I will be there. I promise,” He captured Kisa lips in a slow, deep kiss trying to convey that everything was going to be alright. 

Kisa physically relaxed as he pressed his forehead to Yukina’s, “Thanks for coming with me.”

“Of course, Kisa-san.” Kisa would let Takano know in the morning, and then the next day they would start their preparations for the viewing party. Drunk on his happiness, Kisa allowed Yukina to pull the blanket over them, but refused to let go of his lover. 

Yukina glanced down at the half-asleep Kisa clutching to him. Through some miracle he managed to capture Kisa’s heart, and keep it for himself. However, a voice had told him to keep pushing forward, and to never give up. No matter how much Kisa tried to derail his efforts Yukina was sure that if he tried hard enough his efforts would yield this result. The two of them sleeping together in Kisa’s bed. Yukina knew that he would never love anyone as much as he loved Kisa. Together they fell asleep in each other’s arms after a final kiss goodnight.

***

Night has settled over the manor, and the atmosphere which was usually thick with a feeling of unease is now instead replaced with a feeling of anticipation. Yuzu was determined. Tonight he was going to join his master, Seya, in the garden. Together they would start the healing process that his master so dearly needed. Yuzu has grown much in a short amount of time, and he would be eternally grateful to Seya. He walked slowly down the open-air hallway until his feet subconsciously stopped at the end of the hallway, and he looked out at his master sitting in the middle of the field of flowers.

He has grown since the last time that he has seen his master sitting out in the garden, and now that evil aura is no longer present. However, Yuzu was not a child he knew that his master’s life was not completely safe just because someone’s assassination attempt injured his master. _Have I changed at all? Do I deserve to stand by his side? Should I enter the garden?_ Suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder, and Yuzu turned to see a woman smiling at him. In all of his time living at Seya’s manor Yuzu has never seen this woman before. However she smiled at him, “Why are you just standing here?”

“I don’t know if I should go in the garden?”

“Do you like flowers?”

Yuzu frowned at the question, “Yes?”

“You know how to walk right?”

“Yes.”

Then her blue eyes twinkled, “So, you’re going?”

“Yes,” then Yuzu’s eyes widened at what he just said and he covered his face in embarrassment. “Wait, I don’t know.”

She started pushing him towards the garden, “No waiting. When you wait you miss things in life. This is my lesson to you. If you see something that you love you must always chase after it, and jump over the hurdles that stand in your way.”

Yuzu turned to her, “But what if after all of your efforts it still doesn’t work.”

She pat his head lovingly, “It just means that you haven’t tried hard enough.”

“I’ve tried talking to him many times.”

“Maybe the next time will be the time that everything works out.” Yuzu’s eyes widened and she smiled, “You will never know how far you will get with the one you love if you do not try.”

“Thank you, but who are you?”

She ruffled his hair, “A neighbor that is just dropping by for a house call, and to drop off some sweets. I left some of your favorites in the kitchen be sure to share it with your Master.”

“Thank you,” Yuzu bowed and turned back to face the garden. The woman turned back into the house smiling to herself.

Stepping into the garden Yuzu navigated through the rows of flowers approaching the man in the chair. Yuzu vowed to himself that he would grow bigger and stronger so that one day he could protect his master. He loved Seya, and would do anything for him. Stopping by Seya’s side Yuzu gently placed his hand on the chair earning a smile from Seya. Together they looked out at the flowers till Seya asked, “Why did you stay with me after the accident?”

Yuzu looked down at him, “I would stay by your side even if I didn’t grow.” There was a beat of silence before Yuzu added, “But I was sure if given enough time I would grow some.”

Seya smiled again, “Thank you for believing in me. I honestly do not deserve you.”

“You think too little of yourself, Sir.”

Meanwhile, inside the manor the woman with short brown hair and blue eyes placed a small box containing Seya and Yuzu’s favorite treat on the counter. She smiled, “I’m sure your friends will be pleased to see you two again sometime in the future.” With that the woman vanished with one more stop left on her list.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Godmother-chan gets around lol
> 
> If you want to know who I'm talking about you can find her in the beginning of  
> Vol5 Ch 2 of the Manga or Episode 19 (season 2, Episode 7) of the anime. 
> 
> She is just their neighbor. She has no name, as far as I have found, but I really like her (maybe because she reminds me of me idk).


	4. Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takano is starting to put more strain on his body as he tries to fight off the nightmares. He is becoming more aware of the parallels between his nightmares and reality. Onodera's mother and An-chan stop by Ritsu's apartment to prepare for his father's fiftieth birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back with an update so soon! Surprise! I was going to hold this till Friday when I normally update, but then I was like WHY WAIT? 
> 
> So we have another chapter, and this one is the longest chapter so far! Yay, more gay babies!
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

Onodera tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, but he knew from past experience that ridding himself of the tiredness was only an allusion. He walked passed Kisa, and stopped at Takano’s desk, “Here is the completed edits from me. Can you please look over them?”

Takano clicked his tongue, but took the folder from Onodera, “I’ll look at them once I have a chance. This is rather fast for you.”

“It’s my father’s fiftieth birthday tonight, and I’m required to go.”

“Oh,” Takano’s eyes watched Onodera’s blush grow.

“I’ll be back in time for the party set up tomorrow morning. I’m only going to be gone for the night.”

“It doesn’t bother me as long as it doesn’t interfere with your work.”

Onodera nodded and headed back to his seat and began making phone calls. Kisa turned in his pink, flowered chair, “Tanako, about the party.”

Takano lifted an eyebrow, “What?”

“I’m going to be bringing someone,” Kisa blushed.

“Alright, I’ll email you all of the important information for you and your guest.”

Kisa saluted happily before turning back to his work completely ignorant of Onodera’s mental breakdown beside him. _No way this can’t be happening! I have to spend the entire weekend with Takano. In the same room. He is definitely going to attack me! What if I pretended that I was sick? Maybe I will actually be sick. He set this up! That ass!_ Onodera glared at Takano who simply pushed up his glasses before turning back to his work.

The day passed with little to no excitement, after Kisa’s announcement, which was a blessing because Onodera didn’t think that he could stay awake through anything more than a few conversations. After reading through a few more proposals, Onodera checked his watched and jumped to his feet. Quickly he began cleaning his desk and getting ready to head out. Takano met him at the elevator, “Why are you fumbling around like you’re about to miss the last train?”

Onodera opened his mouth to answer when suddenly his phone started ringing. Pulling it from his pocket he answered, and Takano could hear a woman’s voice yelling from the other end, “RITSU, WHERE ARE YOU! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIRTY MINUTES!”

Bowing and apologizing into the phone Onodera babled, “Sorry, I just lost track of time. I’m on my way there now, Mother, to pick up you and An-chan.”  
“Hurry up, Ritsu!”

Paling, Onodera stared at his phone seeing that his mother had hung up on him. Pocketing the device he stood silently in the elevator with Takano hoping to silently die somewhere. Takano released a whistle, “That was intense.”

Onodera bowed his head, “It’s my fault because I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I thought you said that your father’s party was tonight. Why are they clawing at your neck so early in the afternoon?”

“Yeah, but my mother and An-chan are the event planning committee. They don’t want to be interrupted by my father, and they are going to be staying at my place till the party.”

“Good thing you finally unpacked after living there for months.”

Onodera blushed, “I was going to do it, but I was busy with work.”

“Have you taken out the trash recently,” Takano asked as they made their way to the station.

“Of course, I have. My mother is looking for anything that is out of place so that she can drag me back to the main house. I even bought vegetables and real food for the fridge,” Onodera added proudly.

“Eh, real food. It will probably go bad because you don’t know how to use it properly.”

Onodera grabbed a fistful of Takano’s jacket, “Why you—”

Takano chuckled as he reached forward running his fingers through brunette locks, “Why didn’t you tell me An-chan was coming over your place?”

Pushing away the raven’s hand Onodera mumbled, “My mother is coming over too. Why do I have to tell you in the first place?”

“If she is going to be looking for anything that she can use to take you away from me then I better do this now,” Takano pulled Onodera into his arms.

Onodera would be lying if he wasn’t expecting to be kissed breathless, but Takano’s lips never came. However, his strong arms only held Onodera close to his chest so Onodera could feel his hammering heart. Takano whispered into his hair, “I love you, Ritsu.”

“Wh-Why did you use my first name?”

Takano’s arms tightened around him, “Because I just keep thinking about how all night that girl will be calling you by that name, and she loves you.”

“I already told her—”

“That you belong to me, and nothing could make me happier. Nothing. Nothing,” Takano whispered the last word sending a chill down Onodera’s spine. Green eyes closed, hands tightened in the fabric of Takano’s jacket as Onodera breathed in the smell of Takano. For a moment the world fell away and he felt safe, there in Takano’s arms.

The ringing of his phone jolted Onodera back to reality, and he elbowed his way out of Takano’s arms to answer his phone, “Hello?”

“RISTU ONODERA, IF YOU ARE NOT AT THE STATION IN FIVE MINUTES I WILL DRAG YOU BACK TO THE MAIN HOUSE TONIGHT!”

“I’m coming through the entrance now,” Onodera whined back.

Running from Takano, Onodera headed into the station to meet up with his mother and An-chan. Takano let him go. He didn’t want to see that girl, and he quickly made his way onto the train without sparing a glance in the direction of his lover.

***

After getting of the train Takano stopped at the convenience store that Onodera frequented. He didn’t feel like making dinner tonight, and decided that he would purchase one of the convenient store bentos that Onodera enjoyed. Smiling to himself Takano exited on their floor and unlocked his room. Takano sat on the floor of his living room as he ate the food to the sounds of the Onodera family next door jostling around. Suddenly the sound of his doorbell ringing snapped Takano to attention. Upon opening the door he found himself looking at Onodera wearing all the pieces of a suit minus the jacket.

Noticing Takano taking in his appearance, Onodera blushed, “Hey, stop that. I just was wondering if you had any tape that I could borrow.”

“What kind of tape are you looking for,” Takano’s lip twitched.

Onodera turned, “Oh, forget it.”

“Onodera, I’m joking. I’ll get some for you. Come in.”

“I can just wait here.”

“Onodera,” Takano snapped in an authoritative tone. The brunette stepped inside Takano’s apartment closing the door behind him. He waited in the entrance as Takano disappeared to go grab some tape, “What do you need tape for?”

“My mom wants to use it to wrap the present she got for my father.”

“Oh, here I found it,” Takano walked back showing Onodera the unopened roll.

Green eyes sparkled, “Thanks, Takano!” Onodera grabbed the tape, but Takano’s fingers suddenly laced with Onodera’s over the roll of tape. Takano stepped forward pushing one of his legs between Onodera’s pinning him against the front door, “Hey, Takano wai—”

The rest of Onodera’s words were silenced with a kiss as Takano’s lips molded to his. Takano’s tongue glided across Onodera’s lush lips before sliding into his mouth tracing along his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Onodera couldn’t resist the gasp that escaped the back of his throat as he let his own tongue swirl with Takano’s. Onodera’s skin felt hot, and his free hand grasped at the air searching for something to hold onto. Takano expertly grabbed Onodera’s wrist and guided it to the crook of Takano’s neck. Instantly Onodera’s fingers searched for Takano’s hair, scratching along his skin as he went.  
Takano bit down on Onodera’s bottom lip and pulled on it teasingly causing the brunette to stare at Takano panting, eyes heavy with lust. Takano’s lips returned to Onodera’s muffling the whines and moans that were surfacing. Meanwhile Takano’s freehand began unbuttoning the top of the dress shirt to reveal flushed skin. Onodera threw his head back, separating their lips, as he panted, “W-wait, Takano.”

Takano kissed a trail down from Onodera’s jaw to just over his heart, “Why? You are obviously feeling it.”

“Please,” A moan escaped as Takano started to suck on the smooth skin. Onodera’s head fell back onto the hard surface of the door as his fingers clenched in Takano’s hair, “Takano, we can’t. I-AH.”

“Ritsu,” Takano whispered before he kissed the darkening mark.

Suddenly a harsh knock on the other side of Takano’s front door made the two of them jump. “Ritsu, what is taking so long? We need to start heading to the venue or we are going to be late,” his mother called.

Onodera’s green eyes widened as he looked from the tape still firmly locked between their intertwined fingers, his half undone shirt, and Takano’s disheveled hair. Removing his hand from Takano’s hair, Onodera started quickly buttoning up his shirt as he called back to his mother, “One second, I think we found the tape.”

Onodera opened the door and ran out as his mother shouted, “What took you so long?”

“He thought he had some, but then we couldn’t find it.” Onodera walked into his apartment towards An-chan who was sitting with the present, “Here, An-chan, sorry for the wait.”

“No, it’s alright.” An-chan quickly taped up the package and smiled, “We are all ready to go.”

“Go ahead to the car, and we will meet you down there,” Mrs. Onodera instructed.

An-chan nodded before heading out to the car leaving Onodera and his mother. She walked over to him, “I don’t know what you were doing next door, but I can tell you that I’m not please, Ritsu.”

All of the blood drained out of his face, “Huh?”

“Pick up that package and bring it to the car, but before that you might want to fix the buttons on your shirt.”

Onodera looked down and noticed that he was one button off. Quickly he turned from his mother and fixed the buttons. He willed his face not to turn red when he noticed the giant hickey covering his heart from Takano. Grabbing the package he ran from the room towards the elevator. Mrs. Onodera grabbed her purse, “He will marry An-chan if I have anything to say about it.”

She exited to apartment, locking the door behind her, and turned to Takano’s apartment. Knocking on the front door she waited for an answer. “Mrs. Onodera, sorry about the wait for the tape earlier.”

“Takano, I only came over here to remind you that Ritsu is the heir to my husband’s company. He is only fooling around at Marukawa Publishing editing manga now. The second that my husband and I want him back he will come when we call. Also, An-chan is his fiancé, and they love each other.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

“In case you are getting funny ideas about my son. I just wanted to remind you that the two of you come from separate worlds. You should remember your positions.”

Takano’s eyes widened, but he bowed, “Thank you for the reminder.” He closed the door and sat on the floor, “She couldn’t possibly know,” Takano hugged himself, “just how deep those words cut.”

***

“Seppuku,” Kuroda snapped holding his bandaged arm.

“It is the only choice that we have,” one of his fellow officers assured him.

“But why does it have to be Tsukishima?”

“He is a minister.”

Another man put a hand on Kuroda’s shoulder, “You couldn’t take his place. This is all about their greedy desire to see someone in power die. Your death would be meaningless to them.”

“His death is meaningless.”

“It is the only way to save our clan.”

Kuroda shrugged off the hand, “To damn with our clan.” He ran from the room his body screaming in protest. _Shit. Shit. Why Tsukishima? First, the war. Now, Tsukishima had to commit seppuku. Such bullshit. I have to tell him. At least once._ The words that Kuroda swore he would never say. Now tonight would be the night that he would bare his heart just so the Gods could rip it from him.

He reached the camp when Tsukishima would spend his last night and marched up to the guards, “Let me pass.”

“We can’t, Kuroda. No one is allowed to see Tsukishima.”

His heart was thundering in his ears. He needed to see him. Kuroda wished that his body wasn’t in such a frail state or he would smash these two guards into the ground. He needed Tsukishima. “TSUKISHIMA!”

 _What is dividing them? The war? These guards? These injuries?_ Kuroda shoved the guards away, ignoring his body’s protest. Limping up to the stairs of the building he saw Tsukishima standing in a white kimono. Green eyes looked at him with that same guarded expression. “Stop yelling. It’s night time,” Tsukishima reprimanded. _What is dividing them? The seppuku?_

“We need to talk.”

“Come inside,” Tsukishima turned and Kuroda slowly followed him inside.

 _What is dividing them? No, it is the same thing that has divided them since the beginning._ “Are you really going to do this?”

“I have to,” Tsukishima answered with a small smile.

“You always steal the best part for yourself,” Kuroda jeered.

“What?”

“When they look back in history they will remember the brave Tsukishima that sacrificed his life.”

“That’s rude. I’m not doing this because of that. I’m doing what needs to be done.”

Suddenly Kuroda tackled Tsukishima to the floor, “Don’t say stuff like this with a smile on your face. You don’t get it do you? For the one that dies, everything ends once he dies. The one who get troubled are the ones that get left behind. They have to deal with terrible things like memories.”  
Tears began to pour down Tsukishima’s face, “What would you do? You don’t care about me. You don’t listen to me, but you always listen to Seya.”  
“Let me guess you hate me?”

The tears came harder as Tsukishima covered his face, “Yes, don’t steal my line. I HATE YOU! What do you want me to do I have to do this.”

Tsukishima’s entire body was shaking under Kuroda’s body from the tears. _What is dividing us?_ Kuroda leaned forward leaning his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder, “Tsukishima, quite now. We don’t have time.” 

Tsukishima rolled onto his back extending his arms pulling Kuroda close allowing his tears to fall onto the man’s chest. _The thing dividing us all this time has been our different social positions. One cannot touch outside of his rank._ Kuroda slipped off Tsukishima’s kimono revealing flushed skin as he started littering it with kisses. _Who cares for positions when death is on your doorstep?_ Kuroda was going to love Tsukishima till his dying breath and beyond.

***

Onodera waved his mother off, “Thanks for dropping me off.”

“Don’t be a stranger, Ritsu. Be sure to stay in touch.”

“I’m not trying to be distant. I’m just very busy with work.”

“Good night, Ritsu.”

“Good night, mother,” Onodera smiled turning back to the elevator. His mother’s car pulled out of the garage as he stood waiting for the elevator to come. Suddenly he noticed his neighbor struggling with some grocery bags. Hurrying over to her side Onodera grabbed some of the bags, “Here, let me give you a hand.”

“Oh, that’s very sweet of you, dear,” she smiled blue eyes shining.

The elevator arrived and they climbed inside as she turned to Onodera, “Were you out for work?”

“Ah, no. Tonight was my father’s fiftieth birthday party.”

“That’s nice. Are you still working with Takano?”

“Yeah, we still work at Marukawa together.” The elevator door clicked open and Onodera followed her to her apartment to set down the bags. 

She hummed to herself before asking, “Do you believe in soulmates, Onodera?”

“Soulmates?”

A smiled crossed her face as she nodded, “Yes, soulmates. The one person in the world that completes you. They inspire you to be a better person for them, and no matter what happens they will never stop loving you. No matter the distance, no matter what transpires, and no matter how many life times pass: soulmates will always find each other again.”

Onodera offered her a soft smile, “That sounds like something straight out of a shoujo manga, but not real life.”

She pat his cheek fondly, “I wouldn’t be too sure. Sometimes love finds a way to surprise us.”

“That would be great if it were so,” he glanced at the clock on the wall, “I best be going.”

She watched him exit before smiling, “But, Onodera, it is so. Your soulmate is closer than you think.”

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Damn Onodera's mom and her sass like stop trying to blast holes in my ship!
> 
> Also Me: Soulmates are so cute. ( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ ) If only Onodera would wake up and smell the coffee and realize who the hell it is!


	5. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally arrives at the inn for the cherry blossom viewing party. However, Onodera has been noticing that Takano isn't acting like his normal self. Kisa introduces Onodera to Yukina; while Takano takes a phone call. The call is from the photographers saying they want the clearing picture ready before the party. Since Kisa and Yukina disappeared, Onodera offers to clean up so Takano can rest. As Onodera is cleaning he picks up one of the branches and muses to himself that it might be good for replanting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyperventilates as I write the title. It is time!
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

All manuscripts were turned in the week before the flower viewing party, and were in the process of printing. Takano deemed this as the only way that everyone would be able to go to the flower viewing party without having phones ringing off the hook, and the editors running around yelling at their authors. Onodera agreed that this was by far the most effective method, and from what he could tell everyone was mildly less stressed. Everyone that is except Takano. Onodera would refuse to admit it to anyone if someone asked him, but Onodera found Takano’s stress level concerning.

Dark circles were clearly visible under his lenses, his skin was paler than usual, and his voice was huskier than normal. They stood outside of the their apartment waiting for Hatori, who announced that the only way to assure that everyone showed up on time was if he personally picked them up. Onodera mumbled, “Not that I care, but are you getting enough sleep. I mean, if you’re not that will negatively affect the rest of the team. Plus, when you don’t sleep enough you turn into a tyrant, and I don’t have the patience to deal with that.”

Without saying a word Takano placed a warm palm on Onodera’s shoulder as Hatori pulled up in his car, “Ready?”

Onodera wiggled out of Takano’s grip and climbed into the back seat, “Where is everyone else?”

“I already dropped them off at the venue. How am I supposed to fit everyone in my car? I had to make more than one trip.”

“Oh, of course,” Onodera laughed nervously as Takano slipped into the seat beside him.

If Hatori noticed Takano’s condition he said nothing. The car ride to the party venue was awkward to say the least. Once they arrived Onodera was pulled away by Kisa, “Ricchan! Ricchan, come here! I want to introduce you to someone.”

“Sure, who?” Onodera gasped as he almost collided with the taller man with earrings perforating his ears. “Wah, sorry!”

Yukina chuckled, “No, sorry, for startling you.”

“This is Yukina Kou, my boyfriend,” Kisa blushed.

Onodera blushed too as he offered his hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Yukina bowed, “The pleasure is mine.”

Onodera turned from the couple to see Takano on the phone. Yukina took Kisa’s hand and whispered, “I need to talk to you for a second, Kisa-san.”

Kisa followed Yukina back to their room, “What’s the matter?”

“You called me your boyfriend in front of everyone,” Yukina blushed covering his face.

Kisa’s face started turning red, “Am I not allowed to? I mean we are together, and I thought that it was okay. I mean we are practically living together now.”

“No, it’s okay. I just wasn’t prepared. You’re so cute, Kisa-san,” Yukina pulled Kisa into his arms.

“Cute,” Kisa frowned.

“The cutest,” Yukina acknowledged kissing Kisa’s hair.

“I figured it was alright to tell them since I trust all of them. Plus, I keep getting the ‘I’m gay’ vibe from everyone in the office.”

Yukina narrowed his eyes and pulled Kisa back to look at him at arm’s length, “Oh, is that true.”

“Huh?”

“You’re getting that ‘I’m gay’ vibe from everyone at work?”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous?” Yukina turned his head, ignoring the question. Kisa smiled, “Don’t worry I only have eyes for you. I also have something to show you.” Kisa shoved Yukina onto the bed and pulled out a new phone, “Look, I got a new phone. I only have important numbers in here.”

“Important numbers?”

“Your number, my parents, my favorite delivery places, people from work, and the authors.”

“Do you mean that you—”

Kisa kissed Yukina’s nose, “Yep, you are my only lover.”

Yukina placed his hands on Kisa’s hips as Kisa captured Yukina’s lips.

 

***

After being abandoned by Yukina and Kisa, Onodera stood alone for a moment before Takano hung up the call, “Where did everyone run off to?”

“I think everyone is still trying to settle into their rooms,” Onodera announced.

Takano clicked his tongue annoyed, “I just received a call from the photographers. They want the courtyard by the big cherry blossom tree cleared of all of the fallen branches that the wind broke last night. They want to take some pictures before the event. I guess that it’s just me and you.”

Turning towards the clearing, Takano suddenly staggered forward. Onodera rushed forward grabbing the taller man around the middle, “Takano, are you alright?”

Holding his head Takano nodded, “Yeah, I think I might have just turned around too fast.”

Onodera shook his head, “No, you should head to our room, and get some sleep. Seriously, it would be an inconvenience for everyone involved if you can’t attend the party. You look like you haven’t slept in weeks. Are you okay?”

Takano cupped the flushing cheeks of the brunette, “Onodera,”

Onodera brushed off his hand, “Just to be clear I’m not asking because I care. I’m only asking because I’m just thinking about how much work Hatori, and the others will have to do if you don’t get your act together.”

Takano smiled, “Of course. Are you sure you can handle cleaning everything by yourself?”

“I’m a man too.”

“I know, I’ve seen it,” Takano smiled.

Onodera shoved the raven, “Shut up!”

“I’m only asking because I’ve seen the state of your room. I need the courtyard cleaner than that.”

“I know! Just get out of here!”

Takano leaned forward to kiss Onodera’s lips, but Onodera recoiled from him slamming his hand on his chest. Hazel eyes locked onto green ones as premature cherry blossoms floated through the air. Takano turned away from Onodera, “Thank you for cleaning. I’ll see you later.”

Onodera stood letting the wind gently blow his bangs as he watched Takano walk away from him. _Now Takano is annoyed, but he shouldn’t try and kiss people out in public. He needs to be more mature. He also needs a reality check._ Onodera grabbed a broom from the nearby shed and started cleaning the clearing. He noticed an exceptionally long branch covered with blooming blossoms. Leaning the broom against tree he stooped down and picked up the branch. He smiled down at the blossoms as he thought _it’s probably good for replanting _.__

Then suddenly memories started flooding Onodera’s senses. The smell of cherry blossoms was suffocating as he suddenly dropped down to his knees. Breathing became difficult as Onodera’s breath became ragged. His vision flickered until he started seeing images of a man who looked just like himself standing in a musty craft shop holding a cherry blossom branch. Onodera’s heart was hammering in his ears, _ __or maybe that was Tsukishima’s heart_._ _

Tsukishima blushed as he mumbled something Onodera could not make out. Behind him stood Seya smiling confidently at the exchange. Before Tsukishima, stood a man that looked just like Takano. Suddenly Tsukishima held out the branch, and Onodera’s heart tightened. _ __Who are these men? Why is his chest hurting? What is happening?__ _

Tsukishima held out the branch, “For you.”

Kuroda’s eyes widened at the declaration as he took in Tsukishima before him with the branch. Onodera could feel the love and adoration, but he tried to push it from his mind. Something deep down was telling him that disregarding that love would never work. Takano always looked at him the same way, and just like a yo-yo he had returned for his counter attack.

A tear fell down Onodera’s cheek as he clutched the branch in his own hands tighter. His head felt like it was spinning, and his legs were shaking. Onodera’s lungs were screaming for air even though he felt like he was gulping it down. Tears were falling in a steady stream down his cheeks as his stomach twisted into tight knots. His skin was cold making the air around him feel uncomfortably sticky.

Suddenly the memories continued rolling by until they flashed to the next scene. Tsukishima laid on the floor nestled in Kuroda’s bare arms. Their kimonos forgotten in the corner of the room. Tsukishima kissed the bandage on Kuroda’s neck before he whispered, “You said that the one left behind is the one left with troublesome memories.”

“I will be,” Kuroda assured burying his face in the brunette locks.

Tsukishima’s green eyes brimmed with tears, “Kuroda.”

The raven kissed away the tears, “Tsukishima, what’s wrong?”

Tsukishima pressed their foreheads together, “Be quiet for a minute.”

Kuroda closed his eyes just letting his body become more aware of Tsukishima. The way cold hands cupped his face, their legs tangled together, and their hot foreheads pressed together. Tsukishima leaned back before pressing three slow kisses on Kuroda’s brow, “There all done.”

“What did you do?”

“In the morning when I leave, I’ll take all of those troublesome memories with me. I’ll take on the trouble, Kuroda.” Green eyes locked with blue ones, “For you.”

“Tsukishima,” Kuroda pinned the brunette to the floor with a heated kiss as the memories shuffled again.

Onodera’s entire body was shaking uncontrollably as his tears turned to sobs over the branch in his hands.

Kuroda stood as a small child held out a cherry blossom branch to him, “For you.”

Memories that did not belong to him were hurting him for reasons that he could not explain. Onodera could sense his consciousness leaving him as his sobs escalated. He fell onto his side as his vision darkened and a voice filled his senses. Tsukishima’s voice yelled, “What are you doing? If you don’t hurry we are going to lose him again! Stop wasting time!”

“I don’t want to lose him again,” Onodera whimpered before he passed out.

Onodera knew that he wasn’t conscious yet, but he recognized the place in the current memory. He was sitting on the couch at Marukawa Publishing after the first time that he went with Takano to help an author. Before he knew Takano was Saga-sempai. Before his world was turned upside down. Before his heart turned into a battlefield again. Onodera watched as Takano walked into the room with two cans of coffee from the vending machine. Suddenly his neighbor’s words ran through his head, “No matter the distance, no matter what transpires, and no matter how many life times pass: soulmates will always find each other again.”

Takano held out the canned coffee and offered, “For you.”

The grip on Onodera’s heart relaxed, his breath steadied itself, the knots untwisted themselves, as the tears slowed. In his unconscious state Onodera’s lips formed a single word, “Sempai.”

 

 

***

Onodera blinked back the heaviness in his eyes, and noticed that he is in an unfamiliar room. The only light in the room was coming from the window where he saw the glow of the sinking sun. Onodera turned to see that Takano sat in a chair beside the bed, but his head rested on the mattress. Hazel eyes were closed as Takano’s chest gently rose and fell indicating sleep. Onodera looked down noticing that he was holding one of Takano’s hands. Allowing himself to fall back onto the mattress, Onodera covered his face with the arm that wasn’t connected with Takano.

Tears slid down his face, and made his body gently tremble. _Why does it have to be Takano? Damn it. This sucks. Am I cursed? Does he know? How can I face him after this?_ Takano opened his eyes, “Onodera?” Stiffening at the sound of his name, Onodera quickly wiped away his tears and looked at Takano as he asked, “Are you alright?”

Warm fingers ran through brunette locks, and Onodera cursed himself for feeling comforted, “I think so.”

“You scare the hell out of me. What were you doing? Why did you tell me you would take care of it if you would just collapse?”

“I didn’t know that I would collapse,” Onodera sat up in bed.

Takano searched his face, “Something seems different about you.”

 _Maybe it’s because I feel like a total idiot that has fallen in love with you all over again because of some stupid soulmate mumbo jumbo_ Onodera mused to himself.

Takano stood, “Do you know when the best time to view the cherry blossoms is?”

Onodera growled, “In the day time surrounded by everyone so you can’t do anything funny.”

“It is the next before they bloom in the moonlight. The cherry blossoms seem to glow.”

“Really?”

Takano held out a hand, “Come on, I’ll show you.”

Onodera stared at the hand offered to him, and looked out the window at the darkening sky. _Do I dare go with him, again? Can I trust him? I want to, but I can’t let my heart be shattered a second time _.__

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have you know that I only cried three times writing this *insert cheesy spongebob meme* Maybe that was because I had to watch Hybrid Child for what feels like the 800th times since I started this fic idk (｡•́︿•̀｡)


	6. Ownership is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki has a gift that he wants to give to Hatori. So he decided to bring his surprise with him to the inn. However, through the planning and all his responsibilities Hatori is exhausted and fell asleep in their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back sorry that it has been so long (it really hasn't been that long but still I feel guilty) I've been busy moving so this update and the next few might be a little delayed so heads up. But I promise that I'm not dropping this fic! It will be finished!
> 
> Enough housekeeping now onto fun stuff! So this chapter is about the side pairing Chiaki and Hatori yay!
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

Chiaki sat cross legged on the inn floor as he aimlessly doodled against the notebook in his lap. “Isn’t that crazy, Tori? Tori?” When no response came Chiaki glanced up to see that his childhood friend and lover, Hatori, had fallen asleep in the chair. Smiling Chiaki set the notebook to the side and walked over to Hatori. He gently took the documents about the cherry blossom viewing party out of Hatori’s arms before they were crushed, and placed them on the table. Almost instinctively Chiaki reached up to loosened the tie around his lover’s neck to make him more comfortable, but he only ended up loosening the knot to form a larger one. 

Hatori hummed in his sleep and he mumbled in his sleep, “Chiaki...I love you.”

The man in question blushed and scurried back to the other side of the table where he left his notebook on the floor. Burying his face back in his doodles, Chiaki hissed, “Tori, why are you talking in your sleep? You’re so embarrassing.” Then a thought struck Chiaki as he glanced back at Hatori’s sleeping face: _Tori is asleep so I can finally draw him and it won’t be awkward!_

Chiaki is currently well into his new romance series, but he was thinking of introducing a new character. This new character would be the main male protagonist’s new friend that he would make when the classes changed for the upcoming semester. Chiaki decided that for this character design that he would modeled it after Hatori. After thinking it over Chiaki was determined that the character would be safe from the sways of love that filled the manga. Thus basing him off Hatori would be alright. _Because Tori belongs to me_ Chiaki thought possessively. 

Turning the page in his sketch pad Chiaki started sketching different character templates based off his sleeping boyfriend. Chiaki stole a glance at his travel bag and the secret that hid inside. _Maybe when Tori finally wakes up Chiaki could tell him, or maybe it was better to wait. Goodness Chiaki was horrible at making these kinds of decisions himself. He wish he could ask Tori, but wait this was about Tori._ A knock on the door startled him from his trance. Jumping to his feet he ran over to answer the door and found one of the inn staff waiting for him, “Hello, sir,” she bowed.

Chiaki looked around confused before bowing, “Um, hi there.”

“Dinner is ready in the main hall it is suggested that everyone join us. If you are unable to attend the dinner,” she stole a glance at the sleeping figure over his shoulder, “it is highly recommended that everyone at least join us for the good night drink. Rumor has it that if you attend one or both it helps bring about good fortune.”

“Thank you.”

“If you have any questions feel free to ask me, and just a reminder lights out at eleven tonight,” She bowed and turned as Chiaki closed the door.

Turning back to Hatori, Chiaki narrowed his eyes _Should I wake him up or should I just go by myself? He would be so pissed if I woke him up, but then again he would also be pissed if he missed dinner?_ Chiaki pulled at his hair _why are there always so many complicated questions surrounding Tori?_ Reaching out Chiaki rested his hand on Hatori’s shoulder _He looks really tired maybe I should let him sleep._

Soft blue eyes opened, “Yoshino? What are you doing?”

“N-N-Nothing,” Chiaki stammered trying to back away.

Hatori grabbed his hips and pulled Chiaki onto his lap, “You know you really aren’t convincing.”

“Tori,” Chiaki exclaimed.

“Where are my documents?”

“I put them on the table after you fell asleep.”

Hatori lifted the knotted end of his tie, “Your doing I’m guessing?”

Chiaki puffed out his cheek and looked away, “Sue me for trying to make you comfortable.”

Hatori corrected his tie and let the now slack ends slip onto the couch. He pulled the smaller male closer before simply resting his head on Chiaki’s shoulder, “I’m not mad, not in the slightest. Yoshino, thanks for being spoiled and asking for us to room together.”

Chiaki’s cheeks were burning, “I just thought that this would be a good opportunity for us to spend some time together since we are both always busy with work. Especially since you took on a new author in addition to the ones you already have, and I started a new series.”

Pressing his lips to Chiaki’s neck Hatori smiled, “If I forget that the reason this viewing is put together is for work reason I could pretend that we were going flower viewing on holiday.”

Chiaki wrapped his arms around Hatori, “Yeah, but now we can be on holiday, and you can get paid.”

“Luckily it isn’t work for you,” Hatori grumbled.

“I thought you said you didn’t mind. Plus, I can use this for reference in my work.”

“Yeah, I don’t mind it too terribly.” Hatori straightened so he could look into his lover’s face, “I took time off next week to make the move-in easier. Are you ready for next week?” Chiaki scooted off Hatori’s lap so that he could run over to his bag and search for something. “What are you looking for?”

Clutching the item in his hands Chiaki ran back to Hatori and smiled, “I went to the landlord, and told him that you would be moving in. He then asked if it was going to be permanent, and I kind of told him that you were my lover.” Both of their faces turned red, but Chiaki kept talking, “Then he told me that he was happy for me and he gave me this for you.” Opening his hands, Chiaki revealed a single silver key hanging from a lanyard. Even though Hatori already had a key to Chiaki’s apartment this one was different. This wasn’t some bootleg copy that they had made at Home Depot. This was from the management. This was official.

Hatori closed his hand over the key and Chiaki’s hand before he leaned forward and kissed his lover. Chiaki smiled, “I was planning on handing it to you when you came through our front door the first day, but I got so excited I ended up bringing it with me.”

Hatori picked up the key on the lanyard and hung it around Chiaki’s neck before picking the boy up and carrying him over to one of the beds in the room. Hatori quickly unbuttoned Chiaki’s shirt and began littering kisses from Chiaki’s lips down to the silver key sitting on his rapidly rising and falling chest. Chiaki’s finger dug into short brown hair as he gasp at the attack on his chest by Hatori’s kisses. 

A soft rumble of laughter escaped Chiaki’s chest, “I’m so happy that I decided to tell you now.”

Looking down at his lover on the bed Hatori frowned, “What were you even doing before?”

“Oh, some lady was asking us to come to dinner.”

“Dinner,” Hatori frowned before he bolted from the bed and ran to the table where the document folder sat. Rummaging through, Hatori found the page on dinner and he suddenly rolled his eyes, “Yoshino, get ready for the good night drink!”

“What!”

“Takano is going to kill us if we don’t attend at least one event tonight. We need to go to the good night drink. We have definitely missed most of dinner, and it would be rude to show up halfway.” 

Chiaki started running around the room getting dressed for the good night drink as Hatori stood waiting outside their room checking his watch for the hundredth time. Chiaki exitted panting, “Sorry, this is all my fault.”

Turning to him, Hatori straightened Chiaki’s tie and plucked a piece of fuzz out of his hair, “Don’t be so panicked. You are a famous mangaka, and even if you lose a little luck tonight I won’t let your career plummet. Remember what I told you when we were in college together? Do what you love, and I’ll always support you no matter what. I’ll learn the marketable skills; while you follow your dreams so you'll never have to worry a day in your life. Relax, Yoshino, everything will be fine,” Hatori leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Chiaki’s brow.

Together they walked down to bar where a large gathering of people stood. Kisa and Yukina happily waved them over and Hatori frowned,”Where are Takano and Onodera?”

“Oh, didn't you hear,” Kisa whispered, “apparently Ricchan collapsed earlier so Takano is taking care of him.”

“Is he going to be alright for tomorrow?”

“Takano hasn't returned with a statues on Ricchan yet.” 

Yukina leaned into the conversation, “I noticed Takano carrying Onodera into the building, and Onodera looked like has been crying.”

Chiaki's looked down at the floor, “I hope he is alright.”

“Onodera is tough I'm sure he will be alright,” Hatori reassured the rest of the group.

Kisa leaned over to Hatori and whispered, “Takano looked upset too, but you didn't hear that from me.”

Wrapping his arm around his lover's waist, Yukina guided Kisa away from the other two so they could get their own drinks. Hatori ordered for both himself and Chiaki at the bar as Chiaki's sat in silence. Hatori affectionately head butted the other man, “I'm sure that they are both fine.”

Suddenly Chiaki's hugged Hatori and mumbled into his chest, “Once we finish these drinks can we go back into our room?”

Hatori’s eyes softened, “Sure.” Honestly Hatori tried not to spoil Chiaki, but doing it once in awhile was okay.

***

Hazuki was sitting in Kuroda’s dimly lit workhouse as he asked, “Do the droplets of the moon even exist?”

“Yes,” Kuroda puffed against his pipe. His eyes watching the smallest movements made by the first edition doll before him.

“However, I highly doubt that he will find them.”

“Nevertheless, he will continue to search. He is an idiot like that.”

“Don’t forget that you are only a doll. You cannot submit to human emotions such as love,” Kuroda roars at the limping doll.

Hazuki pushes away from his maker, slamming his back against the opposite wall. A weak laugh escapes his body as Kuroda curiously watches him. “This body, this voice, this heart...are all things that Kotarou gave me.” 

The clock on the wall clicked midnight and Kuroda announced, “Time’s up.”

Turning his back on Kuroda, Hazuki whispered, “I’m not afraid of dying.” 

Kuroda’s eyes widened as his thoughts whirled to memories that he tried to suppressed. A man in a white kimono whispered, “I’m not afraid of dying.” _Am I still giving him love and memories? Even today? Damn it!_ Kuroda clutched his forehead willing the demons of the past to go back to sleep. The sounds of voices in the hallways catch his attention, and their conversation sounds so oddly reminiscent that Kuroda fills sick. 

“Hazuki, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I failed you,” Kotarou cried.

Kuroda walked into the the hallway to see the heir on his knees crying at Hazuki’s feet. Words continued to fall from the crying boy’s mouth and Kuroda started to wonder _If I had just told Tsukishima how much I couldn’t bare to lose him is this what would have happened? Is this how he would have reacted?_

Suddenly Kotarou collapsed from a mixture of exhaustion and his tears. Hazuki ran his fingers through the soft brunette locks, “See? Isn’t he an idiot?”  
Kuroda walked passed the two of them standing in his doorway, “I’ll go fetch a neighbor to bring him home.” Exiting his workhouse Kuroda went next door and knocked on the wooden door, and was answered by a short woman with sparkling blue eyes. 

She smiled happily at him, “Oh, Kuroda-dear, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I need to work on something, but I was wondering if you could help me send someone home.”

“Of course, dear, I’m happy that you are finally relying on me for something. When you first moved in I feared that you would never come out of your house, but then I saw that small child. I guess having a child keeps a man busy, but then I learned you were making the Hybrid Child franchise. I wonder what ever happened to that first little boy that changed your life.”

“It wasn’t my intention in the beginning to make a franchise,” he mumbled.

“Great deeds are usually not planned, and neither is happiness.”

“I highly doubt that I’ll be happy again.”

“Maybe not soon, but I’m sure you will be one day, dear.”

Kuroda looked down at the woman at his side, “That small child that you first saw he grew up to fall in love.”

“Did he,” she gasped, “That’s wonderful.”

“He found someone to give him love that I could not. In fact, it’s the boy that I’m asking you to bring home.”

The woman’s blue eyes widened, “Okay, I’ll help you.”

In a few minutes, Kuroda opens his front door and he sees Hazuki sitting on the front step with Kotarou in his arms. The woman walked over and smiled, “Don’t worry, Hazuki, I’ll take good care of him, and make sure that he gets home safely.”

Kuroda nods before Hazuki releases the boy in his arms. The door closes behind them as Kuroda carries Hazuki over to the couch. “Stay here,” Kuroda informs, “I need to head out.”

Hazuki chuckles weakly, “Is that supposed to be a joke? I cannot even walk by myself. Do you really think that I would run away?”

“No, but I’m saying it just to clarify that I don’t want you putting more strain on your body. I don’t want to return to a corpse.”

“About that bandage on your neck. Are you still injured?”

Kuroda’s hand instinctively went to the bandage on his neck, “The physical wounds have vanished, but I keep this as a reminder of an old friend.” Not wanted to talk anymore Kuroda turned from the room and headed down the main hallway.

“Where are you going?”

“You won’t remember this, but I’m not just your creator. I am also your first master.”

“So you abandoned me as well?”

“You could see it however you want. The way I choose to see it is ‘I gave you your best chance’ since I could not love you properly since my heart is already blackened. I wiped your hard drived before giving you to your first owner. I hoped that they would love you how I couldn’t, but I guess I was wrong.”

“The Hybrid Child is harder to raise than a real child.”

“As the first prototype there were bound to be bugs, and I couldn’t stand to watch him die a second time.”

“Die a second time?”

“I’m leaving now,” Kuroda announced followed by the sliding of the front door.

Walking across the seashore Kuroda could see where Kotarou had searched for the droplets of the moon. Walking knee deep in the water Kuroda let his hands slip into the water and scoop up little pearls. After filling the inside pocket of his kimono he returned to his workhouse. He sat on his work bench and began mixing together chemicals and the droplets of the moon.

***

“The path to find your soulmate is always a treacherous one, but after learning about the obstacles that two of you have overcome together in this lifetime I’m sure that the two of you will find each other again,” she smiled down at the sleeping man beside her on the carriage. “I’ll let you two join us as well on our journey for the happily ever after that everyone seeks. Hazuki and Kotarou.”

She looked up at the manner as they slowed to a stop. Time would have to tell if all of the spells that she cast recently would come to fruition, but she had faith.

***

“Hazuki, listen to me,” Kuroda softly said to the quiet room. “Once I inject you with this you will fall asleep for ten months. Following that I am requiring two months of physical therapy, and I will be charging your young lord for all of this labor. However, I’m willing to give you a discount if you promise me something.”

“What?”

“Promise me that no matter what an idiot he is and no matter what he does, you will never stop loving him.”

“Of course,” Hazuki smiled.

Kuroda closed his eyes, “Alright let’s begin.”

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' Fairy Godmother-chan bring the whole squad for the reincarnation *wipes tear* I had fun with the connections I was making with this chapter and the other characters.
> 
> Hope to hear your feedback!


	7. I Hate That I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onodera decides that he will trust Takano just this once, and together they go and see the cherry blossoms at night. However, even with the perfect atmosphere Onodera is still not ready to admit that he loves Takano. On the bright side, the divide between them doesn't seem to be that wide anymore. At least that is until Onodera picks up a phone call when they return back to their bedroom from his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm finally done moving yay! I'm totally ready to dive right back into this fic, and thank you all for your supportive comments!
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

Onodera looked at the hand presented to him. He was sure that nothing but misfortune waited for them, but Onodera wanted to pretend. Even if just for a moment. That perhaps he and Takano could be happy if he took the other man’s hand. Silence surrounded them as a gentle breeze made the white curtain dance slightly. The voice from before was stilling ringing in Onodera’s mind, and Onodera inched his hand forward slowly. Fate be damned. 

Takano didn’t reach out and pull Onodera closer or inch nearer for Onodera’s hand. Instead he just stayed motionless as if he was waiting for a frightened animal to approach him. Then Takano’s hazel eyes widened as a cold hand shakily closed over his warm one. “I-I’m only going because I want to see if the cherry blossoms really look the most beautiful the night before.”

A small smile crossed Takano’s face as he looked at the red faced Onodera before him, “Ready?”

Onodera just nodded. Together they walked hand in hand out of their shared bedroom down the narrow hallway. Most of the inn lights were extinguished as they passed the closed doors lining the halls. Every fiber of Onodera’s being was screaming for him to quickly return to their room, and flee from Takano’s side. However, those voices fell silent as Onodera watched Takano silently slide open the door leading to the garden. Before Onodera could step outside he was stopped by Takano’s firm hand on his chest, “Hold on. Close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise.”

A frown creased Onodera’s face, “What the hell!”

The pout that crossed Takano’s faced topped with his do-what-I-tell-you-because-I’m-still-your-boss eyes forced Onodera’s hand, and he begrudgingly closed his eyes. He felt Takano’s warm hands cover his eyes as his body became flush against Onodera’s back. Together they walked, more like awkwardly staggered, into the garden until Takano jolted them to a halt. Takano silenced Onodera’s grumpy complaint by asking, “Alright are you ready?”

The question itself was a simple one, but for some reason it held an uncomfortable weight. Onodera took a deep breath and appreciated that Takano was ignoring how loud his heart was hammering. Rubbing one of his hands over his stomach Onodera hoped that it would stop flopping around. “Yes,” Onodera breathed barely loud enough for Takano to hear. 

Removing his hands from squinting green eyes Takano allowed Onodera’s vision to be assaulted by a sea of pink buds. Takano’s warm hands wrapped around Onodera’s waist as he leaned forward and whispered, “For you,” before kissing the sensitive skin under Onodera’s ear. Fat tears started sliding down Onodera’s face as his shaking, cold hands clenched over Takano’s. Onodera bowed his head trying to hide himself from the man behind him, but Takano swung him around so they were face to face. 

One of Takano’s hands came to gently wipe away the tears, but Onodera slapped his hand away. Frustrated with the retaliation Takano grabbed Onodera’s wrist and hissed, “Can you stop fighting me for five minutes, and be honest with yourself?”

Onodera’s wrist went limp within Takano’s hold. Takano slowly released Onodera’s wrist, but within seconds Onodera shoved Takano away from him. Tears falling down his face once more, “The reason that I’m fighting to get away from you is simple, you idiot. Can’t you see? I don’t want you to hurt me again!”

“Onodera…”

“I have all of these memories and feelings in my head, and I know that it is stupid to fight them.” Onodera used his sleeve to brush the tears from his face, “But I know that I will get hurt if I say that I love you again, but...but—”

“—but,” Takano softly asked taking a step forward to the sobbing man before him.

“Shut up,” Onodera whimpered unconvincingly. He allowed himself to be pulled into Takano’s strong arms. “I really hate you.”

“Sh, Ritsu, enough tears,” Takano nuzzled the ruffled brunette locks. The stood in silence, except for the occasional sniffle from Onodera. 

Until Onodera took a half step back and reached forward to trace his fingers fondly along Takano’s strong jaw. Green eyes searched the face before him, and remembered little things that he had hardly forgotten. _How long had he stared at this face from across the library? How long had he yearned to touch and kiss this face? How long did he have to wait to see this face before him again?_

Takano leaned into Onodera’s touch, “What are you thinking?”

“About how much I hate you, and no matter how many lifetimes pass or how much I try to fight you off I think I’m stuck with an idiot like you forever.”

“Yes, forever.” Takano leaned forward and kissed a tear that was still glistening on Onodera’s red cheek. Takano then ran a hand up to Onodera’ face and tilted his face into a kiss. It was just a soft brushing of lips, but it left Onodera breathless. His cheeks were redder than when they first started, and his green eyes felt heavier. Takano leaned forward glossing his tongue over Onodera’s bottom lip causing the younger to slide his hands from Takano’s face down to massage his biceps. 

Onodera knew it was coming but he still released a low groan as Takano pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth until finally releasing it. Onodera gave Takano’s biceps a squeeze as if asking for more, and Takano gave into the sweet seduction of Onodera’s lips. Leaning forward Takano’s tongue slipped effortlessly into Onodera’s mouth. Takano’s hands pulled their hips flushed with each other. Onodera pulled back only to find Takano’s hungry lips on his once more. 

A gently breeze caused the branches around them to quake making them both look up as a flurry of pink petals danced around them. Takano leaned forward and playfully kissed the other man’s nose to recapture his attention. A small pout cross Onodera’s face at the action, “Takano.”

The man in question ran his fingers through brunette locks and whispered, “Would it kill you to say that you love me.”

“ACTUALLY IT WOULD,” Onodera puffed shoving Takano away as he marched in the direction of the inn.

Takano grabbed him around the waist and chuckled, “I figured. I guess I can settle for knowing that you do love me, and that you are currently just trying to come up with the best confession that your little mind can think of.”

“WHAT THE HELL,” Onodera screamed banging his fists on Takano’s constricting hands around his midsection. Onodera was sure that Takano had another stupid remark under his belt, but nothing came. Instead when Onodera peeked over his shoulder at the man he noticed that Takano’s eyes were locked on the cherry blossom above them. Onodera looked up too, stopping his struggling, but he couldn’t find the thing that had caused Takano to stare.

“Have you ever seen such beautiful blossoms,” Takano finally said.

Onodera shook his head, “You were right they are the most beautiful the night before they bloom. How did you know?”

“The night before I invited you over my place they were about to bloom. No one was home, and I ended up walking down the park where everyone would come for flower viewing tomorrow. It was empty during the night, but that was when I saw the most beautiful flowers. I thought that even if everything in my life falls apart at least I have seen something no one else has: the true beauty of these blossoms.”

Onodera turned to face Takano, “Did you ever tell anyone?”

“You are the first, Ritsu, and this is my gift to you.”

Green eyes widened, “Why?”

“The day that the cherry blossoms bloom symbolizes the beauty of life, but before I saw them in the moonlight my world was dull and colorless. Then the next day when they bloomed they brought me you: the only beautiful and precious thing in my life.”

Takano gently took one of Onodera’s hands on his own; while his other rested on Onodera’s hip. Together they started to sway to music that only Takano could hear as petals illuminated by moonlight fell around them. Onodera leaned his head against Takano’s chest and listened to his gentle heartbeat. Closing his eyes gently Onodera allowed himself to relax in Takano’s embrace before whispering, “I hate you.”

Nuzzling the brunette locks Takano kissed the top of Onodera’s head, “I know.”

***

Meanwhile inside the inn, Hatori leaned against the headboard looking through the files for tomorrow’s tasks. Beside him sleeping naked underneath the sheets was his lover, and childhood friend, Chiaki. Hatori mindlessly ran his fingers through Chiaki’s wild mess of hair as he continued reading. Suddenly, Chiaki inhaled deeply and turned over to face Hatori, and he blinked heavy blue eyes up at Hatori. “Why are you still up?”

Hatori gave a soft smile before leaning forward and kissing his forehead, “Just go back to sleep. I’ll sleep soon.”

“Tori, why can’t you sleep now?”

“Do you really want me to answer that question,” Hatroi growled slapping Chiaki’s covered butt with the papers.

Chiaki blushed and buried his face into the pillow. After a few minutes, Chiaki regained his pale complexion and turned to watch his boyfriend read through the documents once more. True to his word Hatori finished the documents, and quickly shut of the light. Chiaki instantly snuggled up to his boyfriend, “Do we have to get up early tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“What time?”

“I’m not telling you because then you will be ten minutes late to that time. You’ll get up when I tell you.”

“Tori,” Chiaki whined.

Hatori cupped Chiaki’s face, “Good night.”

“Night,” Chiaki whispered before his lips were covered by Hatori’s.

***

“Welcome to the Izumi Inn,” the man at the front desk bowed at the figure standing in the entrance way.

The woman smiled, “I called earlier about a room.”

The man bowed his head, “Sorry, since the flower view party will be happening here all of our rooms are booked. However, you’re usual room is still available. Do you need any help carrying your belongings up?”

The woman’s blue eyes sparkled, “I only have this bag. I can carry it myself.”

The man smiled, “I hope you enjoy the flower viewing tomorrow, and your stay with us. I’ll have my wife show you to your room.”

The man walked into the back room to where the woman that informed the guest about dinner and the goodnight drink stood making tea. He leaned over kissing her cheek, “Can you do me a favor? I need you to escort the woman in the lobby up to the room.”

“Who is she?”

“This woman has been a friend of the family for generations.”

“Okay, say no more since this is so important to you,” she walked out front, “This way let me show you the way!”

***

Onodera opened their bedroom door and the sound of his phone ringing caught his attention. “WAH, I knew I left it in here!” Rushing to the opposite side of the room Onodera quickly snatched to device off the desk and picked it up, “Hello?”

He was answered by his mother’s voice, “RITSU! Where are you? What are you doing? An-chan went to your apartment and she said that you won’t open the door for her? Have you been kidnapped? Is it your neighbor? I knew he was a suspicious character!”

“Woah, mother, calm down you have it all wrong.”

“Ritsu, do not use that tone of voice with me! Imagine how worried poor An-chan is, and the fragility of your poor mother’s heart.”

Onodera narrowed his eyes at his mother’s comment, “I already told you that I would be going out of town for work this weekend.” The line went silent, “Mother?”

“Don’t you see? Ever since you left Onodera Publishing it has been causing all kind of stress for the family. I’m going to submit your letter of resignation myself, and when you return we are packing up your apartment. You are coming back home with your father and me.”

“Mother,” Onodera screamed through the phone his mouth dropping open at the entire situation.

“We have allowed you to have your rebellious phase, but you need to come back to Onodera Publishing. You are our heir. You will marry An-chan. And you will thank me in the long run. Good night, Ritsu.”

Onodera just stood letting the line die in his hands before he hung up and pocketed the phone. Takano’s eyes were watching him closely, “What did she say to you?”

Onodera remained silent as he continued getting ready for bed. Takano sat on his bed watching Onodera busy himself, “Oi, Onodera!”

Onodera suddenly turned to him with a weak smile on his face and walked in between Takano’s legs and let his hands fall onto Takano’s shoulders. “About what we were talking about before, out in the garden.”

“You mean your confession of love?”

“Yes,” Onodera answered shakily.

Takano’s hands found Onodera’s waist, “I’m all ears.”

Onodera leaned forward and kissed Takano’s forehead causing Hazel eyes to widen. Then Onodera smiled, “I need a little more time, sorry.” Then he turned out of Takano’s stunned embrace and crawled into his own bed.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness Onodera is such a problem child! Like most likely to sing "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Hercules=Onodera. His mother is going to get a knuckle sandwich, but thank goodness fairy godmother-chan just checked into the inn. Oh and *wink wink* on that inn name it will be important!


	8. Loose Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Onodera wakes up he discovers a book recounting the story of Tsukishima's clan, and how they were branded as traders. However, something even more mysterious than finding the book was the envelope inside with Onodera's name on it. Before Onodera could look further into the sudden appearance of the book and envelope he gets a phone call from his mother informing him that once the party is over he needs to clear out his desk, and return to Onodera Publishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is yet another chapter of Onodera's mom being everywhere she isn't supposed to be, and causing drama. More Yukina and Kisa fan service because they are my guilty pleasure.
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

The sound of the room door closing woke Onodera up from his sleep. Turning he expected to see Takano’s bed empty, but instead the man in question was still fast asleep. Slipping out of his own bed Onodera walked towards the door, and noticed that a book the size of a hearty textbook was placed on the floor. Stooping down he picked it up, and began examining it. The binding was so old fashion that Onodera couldn’t even identify the style. The pages were wearing, but given the apparent age of the book it seemed to be in prime condition. 

Running his fingers over the characters that were engraved on the cover Onodera whispered, “ _The Clan of Honest Traders_ written by Seya Ichi.” Careful not to damage the book Onodera began flipping through the pages. Then a section caught his eye ‘Minister Tsukishima commits seppuku’. Under the header was a small passage, but the characters were faded making it difficult for Onodera to read. Turning the page Onodera froze when he noticed an envelope with his name written across the front. With shaking hands Onodera picked up the envelope and opened it.

Upon opening the envelope Onodera noticed that there was no letter inside. Instead a small note was scribbled on the inside of the envelope itself, “If you have any questions see me in room 1103.” Onodera looked into the envelope, and found a small handful of crystallized orbs that Onodera almost confused for pearls. Additionally, inside of the envelope was a cluster of faded cherry blossom petals. _Room 1103? Where was that? Surely the inn didn’t have a room with that number. Who sent this letter? How did they know his name?_

Onodera reached for his sweater and picked up the book and envelope heading for the door. Just as his hand closed over the door handle his phone started ringing. Quickly he picked up the phone, eyes darting towards the bed where Takano was still sleeping. “Ritsu,” his mother’s voice snapped.

“Mother, give me a second.” Onodera slipped out of the room, and exited the inn and walked out into the garden. “Hello?”

“Ritsu, I was only calling to inform you that I just talked to the director last night. He said that after your department does their presentation at today’s party then you can return to the company.”

“Why do I need to the company?”

“You need to clear out your desk so that you can return home, and begin working at Onodera Publishing.” Onodera watched as a gentle breeze rippled through the branches of the cherry trees. “When you come home we will talk about setting up a day for the wedding.” He started walking down the trail of blooming trees, “Ristu, are you listening?”

Stopping at a large tree Onodera sat at its base, “Yes, Mother, I heard you.”

“See you when you get home.”

“Goodbye,” he hung up. He still had the book and envelope in his hands, but now he didn’t care about finding out the secrets behind the sender. Stuffing the letter inside of his pocket Onodera tried to ignore the burning questions surrounding the items. He placed the book next to him on the ground before pulling his knees up to his chest. The sounds of people waking up inside of the inn could be heard in the distance.

***

Yukina stepped out of the shower and walked over to Kisa, who still was sitting in his bath towel. Yukina kissed his lover’s warm shoulder causing Kisa to sigh at the contact. “What’s wrong, Kisa-san?”

Kisa turned draping his arms around Yukina’s shoulders pulling him closer, “Nothing. I was just thinking about how I wish I didn’t have to work.” 

“I figured that just last night wouldn’t be enough for you,” Yukina smiled nibbling on Kisa’s ear, “We can continue this after your party duties.”

Kisa gasped, but then pulled away, “Wa-wait a second. ”

“Why?”

“I think I just heard Ricchan pass by the door. Why is Ricchan outside already?”

“Huh,” Yukina asked through kisses on Kisa’s neck.

They both turned towards the window and peaked through the blinds. Watching Onodera disappear down the trail of pink trees, and Kisa started pulling on clothing. “Are you going after him,” Yukina asked pulling on his own pants.

Kisa’s eyes widen, “Huh? No, way! I’m going to see what horrible thing Takano did to him that made him run out of the room.”

“What if it wasn’t Takano?”

Standing in only his boxers Kisa placed a hand on his lover’s shoulder, “Yukina, where those two are concerned I’m sure that whatever happened we can blame Takano.”

Yukina started to quickly pull on his own clothing as Kisa exited the room. However, Yukina rushed outside after Onodera; while Kisa turned towards the bedroom where Takano was still sleeping. After making his way down the path he overheard Onodera saying, “An-chan, my mother made me quit my job, and now I’m going to return to Onodera Publishing. She said that I needed to head back there after the presentation today at the party to clear out my desk.”

Yukina pulled out his phone to quickly text Kisa. Then Onodera softly confirmed into his own phone, “No, I don’t want to leave.”

Meanwhile, Kisa hammered his fist on Takano’s bedroom door. “Takano, open the door!” No reply came from the other side, but Kisa suddenly felt light headed. _Maybe he shouldn’t have taken such a hot shower after_ — “Takano,” Kisa called again making Hatori pop his head out of his bedroom door.

“Kisa, is there something wrong,” Hatori asked walking over wearing a simple T-shirt and a pair of sweats.

“He won’t open his door, and Ricchan disappeared outside.”

Hatori hammered his large fist on the inn door, “Takano.”

Kisa’s knees gave out and suddenly he slumped to the floor clutching his head. Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Takano was leaning against the wall near the window nursing his own migraine. Then without warning both Kisa’s eyes rolled back into his head. Hatori knelt checking Kisa for a pulse, and once he was sure that the smaller man still had one he pressed the back of his hand to Kisa’s warm brow, “Kisa, can you hear me?”

***

Seya glanced down at the letter in his hands once more before shoving it in his pocket. He glanced out the window of the carriage as it rashed down the familiar trail towards Kuroda’s house. Yuzu reached across the carriage to close his hand over Seya’s, “I’m sure he had a reason for not telling you sooner.”

“That was the last piece of Tsukishima that he was holding onto, and he just wiped the Hybrid Child’s memory then gave it away. What was he thinking?”

Yuzu squeezed his master’s hand, “Maybe he wasn’t thinking.”

Seya finally turned from the window to look into the adult Yuzu’s face. This Hybrid Child that Kuroda had given him had finally grown into a man thanks to Seya’s love. “He hasn’t answered any of my letters, but then again he never did. Life was so much simpler when we all lived next to each other.”

The carriage came to a halt and Yuzu smiled, “Well, we are here now.”

They both climbed out of the carriage and walked towards the front door. Seya stepped through the overgrown grass until he stood on the front step and knocked, “Kuroda, it’s Seya, open up.” Silence followed his words as Yuzu made his way through the grass. Knocking once more Seya glanced towards Yuzu.

Yuzu walked over to the window, “No candles are lit. Maybe he isn’t home?”

Seya knocked once more, and the door creaked open. Rushing to his master’s side Yuzu threw out an arm, “Please, let me go first.”

Together they walked into the house, and Seya lunged, “Kuroda!”

Then sitting underneath the window sill sat Kuroda leaning against the wall. Seya knelt beside him, “Kuroda, can you hear me? KURODA!”

Kuroda’s head rolled limply to his shoulder. Yuzu whispered, “Seya, I’m so sorry, but he’s dead.”

Seya covered his face with his hands , “Kuroda, this isn’t funny. Wake up!”

Bending down next to Seya, Yuzu noticed a letter clutched in Kuroda’s hands. Reaching out Yuzu picked up the letter and read the name on the outside, “Seya, Kuroda wrote a letter for you.”

Seya looked up eyes filled with tears, “Kuroda, why?”

Yuzu held out the letter tears slipping down his face, “Maybe he had something he wanted to say to you before he left.”

“Never in my life did I want to give you this experience, Yuzu, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t do more for you,” Yuzu reached out for Seya and pressed their foreheads together. 

They stayed like that for a few moments until Seya pulled back and started opening the letter. His hands shaking slightly as he started reading through the contents of the letter. 

_Seya,  
I know that the end is coming for me, but just like Tsukishima I will face this with all the honor of my position. I know that I should have said this sooner, but thank you for helping Tsukishima and me have our time together. No matter how little that time was I cherished every second. Looking back I feel as if the three of us were cursed from the beginning, but now I think I was wrong. I’m honored to have had a friend such as you, and perhaps it was just Tsukishima and I that were cursed from the beginning. I hope that you will be happy with Yuzu. I’m happy that my pathetic existence could grant you even a little bit of happiness. Please, live on and be happy for all of us. I realized that once Tsukishima died that I too died. No matter how many years pass, I am still alone. However, I hope that one day the three of us can meet once more, and fate can be kinder._

 _Kuroda_

Seya closed his eyes willing his pain to not be shared with Yuzu. Putting the letter in his pocket, Seya stood, “We’re leaving.”

Yuzu turned towards the window and noticed a single white flower swaying in the breeze. He watched it bend for a moment before he turned and followed his master to the door. His eyes trailed along all of the unfinished Hybrid Child silhouettes lining the walls. Yuzu stopped at the door of the house and bowed to Kuroda, “Thank you, Kuroda, for giving me Seya. I’ll treasure him, Forever.”

With his final goodbye Yuzu closed the door of Kuroda’s house, and climbed back into carriage.

***

Kisa winced as his eyes opened in a bright room, rubbing away the heaviness, as he slowly sat up. The thin sheet that had been covering him fell to the side as he sat up and look around the room, and discovered that he had been brought back to the room he was sharing with Yukina. His lover was currently resting at the edge of the bed. His normally perfect features were scrunched up in worry, and Kisa leaned forward kissing the wrinkles from Yukina’s brow. Instantly Yukina relaxed with a soft sigh before his eyes opened.

As soon as consciousness fully snapped back to Yukina he bolted from where he was lying and cupped Kisa’s face, “Are you alright?”

Kisa leaned into the large hands, “I’m fine. What happened?”

“You collapsed in front of Takano’s door. Then when Hatori opened the door he found Takano collapsed under the windowsill.”

The visions of Kuroda’s body under the windowsill made Kisa stiffen for a second. Yukina half climbed onto the mattress pulling his lover into his arms, “Please, let me help you. Even if you don’t tell me what happened just let me be here for you, Kisa-san.”

Kisa wrapped his arms around Yukina’s waist clutching the fabric of his shirt. Allowing Yukina’s warmth to comfort him, “Kou, please stay here.”

A small smile crossed Yukina’s face as he kissed the top of Kisa’s hair, “Forever.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes just finding comfort in each other until Kisa finally asked, “What about the party?”

“I managed to bring Onodera back to the inn with me, and that was when we found you two.” Yukina pulled Kisa closer to him, “You scared the life out of me when I saw you on the floor.”

“Sorry.”

“When the party was starting, Takano was still unconscious. And you weren’t doing much better. So Haotri, Onodera, and Mino decided to do the presentation themselves.”  
“I wonder what happened to me and Takano,” Kisa dryly chuckled running his fingers through his hair.

“After the party, Onodera said that he needed to head back.”

“Back?”

“He said that he had important work to take care of.”

Kisa grabbed fistfuls of Yukina’s shirt his eyes sharp, “What do you mean?”

“He said that he needed to clear out his desk since he was returning home.”

“Shit,” Kisa grumbled slipping out of bed and staggering towards the door.

“Kisa-san, where are you going?”

Kisa ignored his lover as he staggered, bouncing off the inn walls, towards Takano’s room. Forcing his way into the room he found Takano standing over Onodera’s empty bed. Kisa panted, “Takano, Ricchan is returning to Marukawa to clean out his desk. He is leaving!”

“That idiot,” Takano growled grabbing his jacket, "I won't lose him again."

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONODERA DON"T GOOOOOOOOOOO! Hurry Takano!


	9. The Most Unattainable Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onodera is cleaning out his work desk when he is approached by Yokozawa who asks him if he could watch Sorata for the night. Onodera's mother informs him that she will be picking him up in the morning meaning that the last night of his old life is tonight. Spending it alone forces Onodera to reflect on how much he actually needs Takano. At least he reflects on it until the man in question bursts through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you're doing alright! Welp I told myself I would only make this fic like 7 chapters and now here we are on the 9th chapter. Then I said make it 10, but I'm probably not going to be faithful to that either *sweats* Sorry that I'm a hot mess.
> 
> I hope to hear about your thoughts on the fic!
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

Onodera’s phone vibrated for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He pulled it out and read the text his mother sent him: **Ritsu, I’m going over to An-chan’s place tonight to talk about the wedding. We will come to pick you up tomorrow around noon. Please, be ready to go. You don’t have to worry about packing because we can just have the movers get everything ready for you. I’ll be in touch.** Pocketing his phone he sighed. _This is my last night..._

Onodera looked over his work desk once more before he picked up his calendar. He quickly borrowed a sticky note from Kisa’s desk and wrote a quick apology and some directions for his authors. Before closing his calendar, and leaving it on Takano’s desk. Green eyes ran over the faxes, surveys, and instructions forming a small mountain on Takano’s desk for each of them for when they returned from the trip. He closed his eyes wishing silently that he didn’t have to leave. The sound of someone calling his name made him whip around. “Yokozawa,” he breathed.

Clicking his tongue Yokozawa placed a hand on his hip, “I heard you were coming back earlier. As much as I hate to ask a favor from you I guess I have no choice.”

“I-I’m sorry I can’t do it because you see,” he gestured towards the cardboard box sitting on his chair.

“What the hell is this,” Yokozawa barked.

Kirishima turned the corner holding a stack of papers fresh from the printer, “What’s with all of the yelling? Yokozawa, what’s wrong?”

“I apologize for yelling. There’s nothing wrong.” Yokozawa turned away from his lover and back to Onodera, “Listen, I don’t care what your issues are, but I need you to just handle this for me.”

“But, Yokozawa—”

“Onodera, I know I shouldn’t be asking you, but there is no one else who can.”

“Alright, but just for tonight.”

“That’s fine. I’m on lunch right now. We can drop off your box at your apartment first then go get him.”

“Him,” Onodera frowned as he carried to box to the elevator.

“I’ll tell you on the drive over.”

 

***

The train gently rocked Onodera as he sat silently. He looked down at the cat carrier in his lap, and his thoughts drifted toward the book and envelope hidden inside his bag. If he was more rational minded he would try and discover the truths behind the letter, but at the current moment he couldn’t find the will to care. The train suddenly came to a halt at his stop and he clambered out, and started making the trip back to his apartment complex. His green eyes were dull and weren’t really taking in the world around him as he climbed into the elevator.

A soft purring made him look down at the cat carrier and a soft smile crossed his face, “Why are you purring?”

The doors chimed open on his floor and he walked out only to collide with his neighbor. Instinctively he cradled the carrier taking most of the impact on his arm.

Panicking Onodera started to apologize, “Sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

She smiled at him, blue eyes twinkling, “It’s fine, dear, are you alright? You look a little pale.”

Onodera touched his cheek, “Yeah, sorry for making you worried.”

She bent down and picked up the book that had slipped out of his bag, “Wow I haven’t seen this book in a long time.”

“Wait, you know this book?”

“It is a captivating tale of three brave soldiers, and their efforts to save a clan branded as traitors.” She handed the book back to him, “I would love to talk more about it, but I need to go to the store.”

“Ok, yeah, sorry.”

She pinched his cheek, “It is quite alright, dear, cheer up.”

Onodera watcher her vanished as the elevator doors closed before he turned back to his apartment. He turned the cat carrier towards his face, “Sorata, are you alright?”

The cat playfully meowed back at him before nudging against the bars dividing them. Weakly smiling back Onodera took the cat’s happy reply as a good sign and fished in his bag for the keys. Then he looked at the number on the door, and read Takano’s apartment number. Yokozawa had given Onodera his old spare key saying that he no longer needed it. Then he insisted that Onodera used Takano’s apartment since all of Sorata’s things were inside such as his food and litter. Onodera frowned as he looked at the small plaque of gold. He turned around to look down the hall at where his neighbor lived and noticed the apartment number 1103. Green eyes widened as he looked down at his bag where the book and envelope were tucked away.

Sorata meowed once more jarring Onodera from his thoughts, and he quickly entered Takano’s apartment. He set the cat carrier down and opened the gate freeing Sorata. Onodera watched as Sorata happily walked around Takano’s apartment. Everything was just as Onodera recalled it from his last visit. Walking over to the small coffee table Onodera noticed the latest copy of Miss Ichinose’s new character designs. In the margins were comments in Takano’s red marker.

The ringing of Onodera’s phone made both him and Sorata jump. Shakily he answered it after he read the caller ID, “Hello, mother.”

“Ritsu, are you back at your apartment?”

He looked around for a moment, “Yeah, I just got back from cleaning out my desk.”

“Good. An-chan and I will be over tomorrow around two since her parents want to go out for lunch. Please, be ready.”

“Okay.”

“I know that you’re upset, but I’m doing this for you.”

“I know.”

“Goodnight, Ritsu, see you in the morning.”

“Till morning,” Onodera clicked the phone off. He sunk onto the floor and hugged his knees, “I don’t know what to do now.” Tears started to fill his eyes, “Well, I mean what can I do now?”

Suddenly, Sorata’s body brushed against his legs causing Onodera to look up. He released a soft meow as if sensing Onodera’s distress. Onodera let his hand fall from his knee towards Sorata. The cat gently headbutted his hand. Perhaps it was because he was Takano’s cat or maybe it was because Sorata reminded Onodera of his memories of Takano when they were back in school. Back when things were easier, and he felt like he could trick himself into being happy. Onodera let his hand caress Sorata’s head allowing his tears to fall freely. Sorata meowed and nuzzled his head against Onodera’s hand.

His hand fell to the floor, and Sorata climbed into Onodera’s lap as his sobbing increased. Onodera pulled the cat to his chest allowing Sorata to nuzzle his face. His body was shaking, and his face was flushed. “Sorata, I don’t want to go. I want to stay here. I don’t want to leave him, again.”

Sorata meowed as Onodera ran his fingers through black fur. _This is my last night…I want Takano here with me. Wait a minute! He is still at the party. Just forget about it. I can handle this. Alone...I’m fine...I’m fine…_ Onodera allowed himself to silently cry on the floor of Takano’s living room. His head felt like it was spinning, and his lungs tingled with the sensation of never quite being full enough. His chest felt hot and his heart was heavy. Onodera bit down on his lower lip attempting to stop it from trembling.

Sorata remained still in his arms beside the occasional head nuzzle. Slowly his breathing started to level out as he rested his forehead against Sorata. His tears finally stopped, but Onodera was sure that his eyes were red. “Sorry for making you worry. I think that I’m okay now. Let’s go get something to eat.”

Sorata climbed out of Onodera’s lap and headed towards his food dish happily. Onodera forced a smiled as he filled the bowl, “Here you go, enjoy.” Then he turned towards Takano’s fridge and opened the door. Unlike his fridge it wasn’t stocked high with ready-made meals, convenient store dishes, or energy drinks. Instead a wide variety of fresh fish and produce were assembled, and Onodera frowned at all of the different choices. With a shaky laugh he joked, “What am I supposed to make with any of this stuff?” Defeated Onodera closed the fridge and leaned against the counter, “What the hell am I doing?”

“That is what I would like to know,” Takano declared as he walked through his front door pulling off his coat and throwing his bag on the floor.

“Takano! Why are you back?”

“You ran away, and then I get a notice that you resigned from Marukawa. Of course I would be on the first train back.” Sorata padded his way happily to his owner, and Takano frowned for a moment upon seeing his cat. He stooped down petting Sorata’s head, but his eyes never left the green one’s staring at him in a mixture of shock, terror, and dare Takano think it _happiness_.

“You didn’t have to come back,” Onodera blushed trying to create some distance between himself and Takano.

“What are you talking about,” Takano asked straightening up.

Onodera smiled and hugged himself as he stiffly laughed, “The reason that I quit was because I wanted to.” _No_ Onodera’s heart screamed as his mouth continued to spew whatever impactful lies it could think of to hurt Takano. “I am sick of this game that we are constantly playing. Who are we even kidding? We aren’t teenagers anymore it will never work.” _Wait, that’s not_ — Takano searched his face for an answer that he was scared to give. Onodera smiled, “Anyway I’m going back to Onodera publishing to take over for my father, and I need to get married to An-chan.”

Takano frowned, “I this really what you want?”

 _No_. “I can’t wait—”

“Onodera,” Takano breathed as he wiped away a tear from green eyes, “If that is true then why are you crying.”

“Because I hate you,” Onodera shoved Takano’s hand away without any real malice. “I’m leaving since you are here now you can watch Sorata.” Onodera headed towards the door tripping over his own shoes, but Takano caught Onodera before he collided with the floor.

Turning Onodera around so that they were facing each other Takano asked, “Do you want to know something? My biggest regret back when we were teenagers was not running after you when you round-housed me.” Dragging him away from the doorway Takano pinned the smaller man against the wall. The small thud was accented by a moan as Takano instantly captured Onodera’s lips.

If he was being honest, Takano was prepared for the total resistance that usually came with kissing Onodera Ritsu so when he was greeted with complete surrender, Takano’s kiss became cautious. Adversely, Onodera reached his hands behind Takano’s neck. One hand knotting itself in the hair by the base of his neck and the other hand cupping Takano’s cheek deepening the kiss. For all of Onodera’ aggressive behavior his cheeks were characteristically flushed, and his eyes were tightly closed.

Becoming high on Onodera’s desperateness Takano slid his thigh between Onodera’s legs and pressed him up against the wall. Once again in control of the kiss, Takano pinned Onodera’s hands above his head as he diverged from the brunette’s lips. Both of their breaths were coming out in light pants as Takano started greedily kissing and sucking on Onodera’s neck. Onodera’s fingers clenched and unclenched under one of Takano’s large hands as Takano continued.

With his free hand Takano pulled off Onodera’s shirt leaving it in the doorway. Unable to control himself, which happened every time he saw Onodera’s body, Takano ran his fingers down the smooth skin. Causing Ondera to shiver in anticipation. Then Onodera gasped as Takano lapped at his nipple. Onodera’s fingers carded themselves through Takano’s hair once more as he hummed happily. Takano kissed a line of kisses back up to Onodera’s lips.

“I want you to make a choice right now.”

“Huh?”

“If you kiss me that means you want me, but if you pick up your shirt then you want her.”

“What if I do nothing?”

“That means that you aren’t serious about either of us, and my heart can’t handle that again. So who will it be?”

Onodera was silent for a moment as he looked from his shirt on the floor to Takano before him. He took a step forward and gently kissed Takano’s lips, his face the reddest Takano had ever seen it, “I’m coming to you now, and in the morning I will have nothing: no family, no job, no life essentially. Will you still want me?”

“I have only ever love you, and will only ever love you.” They closed the distance between their lips once more. Tears slid down Onodera’s cheeks, and Takano pulled back. With the pad of his thumb Takano wiped the tears away, “Why are you crying now?”

Onodera just pressed his red face into Takano’s chest, “Please, Masamune, hold me.”

Takano’s warm hands pulled them flush, “Ritsu.”

“Finally.”

“Huh?”

Onodera pulled back slightly, but still didn’t meet Takano’s eyes, “I-I just feel like I’ve been waiting a long time to tell you this, b-but Takano I—”

Takano smiled, “Don’t force yourself. We have all night.” With that Takano scooped Onodera up into his arms, and Onodera wrapped his arms and legs around Takano as the raven carried Onodera into the bedroom. Onodera let his head bury itself into the crook of Takano’s neck as strong hands cradled his ass. Blushing furiously Onodera softly kissed Takano’s neck before nuzzling into the familiar smell. Takano gently laid Onodera onto the bed before crawling, and caging his body over him. “Of course, as soon as you are ready don’t hold back. I’ll be here waiting for the rest of your sentence.”

A pout crossed Onodera’s face, but it vanished as Takano pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before moving to kiss him sweetly on the lips. Onodera’s fingers danced along the edge of Takano’s shirt before pulling it over his head. Onodera eyes widened as Takano closed the distance between them once more. Takano whispered softly into Onodera’s ear, “You’re the most unattainable treasure to me, and yet your love is the only thing I will never stop seeking. I’ll hunt for you till the time you and your love become mine.”

Takano kiss the sensitive flesh under Onodera’s ear before veering down his neck towards his chest earning him scattered moans from the man beneath him. “Takano,” Onodera gasped reaching for Takano. Yielding to the brunette's plea Takano shifted so that they were face to face once more. Tears fell from Onodera’s large green eyes as his fingers tightened in Takano’s hair.

“What’s wrong,” Takano worried kissing away Onodera’s tears.

 

  

_This is my last night…_

 

“I-I’ve,” Onodera stammered as he sat up. His eyes locked onto confused hazel ones, “I’ve always been yours”

“Onodera,” Takano leaned forward pulling the smaller man tight to him, “I will never let you go, again.”

Onodera wanted to believe his words, and sat silently holding onto the man that he dared not love. He silently wished that the night would never end.

 

***

Mrs. Onodera hung up her phone for the fourth time annoyed. An-chan clutched her hands together worried, “Maybe he is just sleeping or he could be in the bath.”

“If he was sleeping he would have woken up by now. I guess, Ritsu isn’t home since he isn’t picking up his landline.”

“Maybe he went to the convenience store? He’s always doing that. I guess, I’ll have to make sure he stops that when we get married.”

Mrs. Onodera turned her back on An-chan, “Don’t worry about it. I have a feeling that I know where he is right now.”

“Really? Is he alright?”

“An-chan, dear, could you let me go get Ritsu alone tomorrow?”

“Ah, sure. Is everything okay?”

“It will be,” Mrs. Onodera drawled as she stalked out of the room.

 

 

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated for a really long time if I should make this smutty or if I should keep this fluffy/clean. I hope you all liked it! 
> 
> Onodera's mother is for sure going to continue her shit in the next chapter hope you keep reading *finger gun snap*


	10. Language of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-chan reflects on her experiences with Takano and Ondera's relationship, and she decides that she will do her best to make Onodera happy. Meanwhile, Onodera decides that he will leave Takano's side in order to protect Takano from his mother's wrath. When Onodera arrives at his family estate he learns that his parents have differing opinions on the marriage engagement, and his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Since this chapter will include all three of the Onodera's I've attempted to simplify it a little, and I'll be calling _our_ Onodera by his first name (Ritsu) for the time being. If not then it would be like "Onodera turned to Onodera to talk shit about Onodera and Onodera was like oh no Onodera didn't, and Onodera was like yes Onodera did????" it would be very confusing for me and you. hehehe 
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

An-chan’s heart was hammering as she walked around the foyer of the Onodera family estate. Her nerves didn’t come from being inside of the estate, or from being alone. She had basically grown up inside of these walls with Ritsu. The reason for her current state was in fact her childhood friend and previous crush: Ritsu Onodera. Her memories reeled back to New Year’s when the blushing, green eyed man had confessed to her that he still loved the person he had been dating from high school.

Then her memories went further back to the one day, she had waited outside of the high school gates for Ritsu to come out. When he didn’t exit with the rest of the students she wandered into the school grounds looking for him. After asking a few students they directed her towards the library. She walked to the library and looked through the glass panes of the library, but all of the lights were off and the curtains were drawn.

She was about to turn and look for him elsewhere when she made out a gruff voice call, “Ritsu.”

Turning back to the door she looked back through the panel as articles of clothing were thrown from behind a distant bookshelf. “Two boy’s ties and shirts,” she frown leaned against the door her breath slightly fogging up the glass.

  
Then suddenly a hand extended past the bookshelf and was quickly captured by another person’s hand. An-chan watched mesmerized as she heard Onodera’s shaky voice, “Are you sure you locked the door?”

  
The gruff voice that had called Onodera’s name before chuckled, “I can double check if it is bothering you that much.”

The intertwined hands became slack until they slipped apart as Takano walked towards the door shamelessly only in his boxers. Heart hammering and head spinning An-chan stood frozen as he approached the door, and silently flicked the door into place before holding a finger to his lips. He winked before turning back towards the bookshelf that he had appeared from. An-chan turned and ran back down the staircase completely red in the face. Her hands sweaty and trembling against the railing.

After that she recalled Onodera always telling her about his lover from high school, but she never told him that she knew. They had met that fateful day in the library. Now, she knew that Ritsu still didn’t love her in the way that she loved him, but for some strange reason she didn’t feel bitter. Instead she felt determined to help her childhood friend be happy.

She firmly gripped the handrail as she started to make her way up the grand staircase until she reached the next landing. Wiping her sweaty palms on her dress she knocked twice upon the study door. A warm voice called, “Enter.” She clicked open the door revealing Mr. Onodera sitting in his favorite high backed chair wearing a sweater vest. His soft green eyes glowed when he noticed who his guest was, “An-chan, how are you?”

Bowing she clutched the fabric of her dress, “Mr. Onodera, I need your help.”

“Is it something about Ritsu? Did he refuse the engagement?”

“Listen, about the engagement,” An-chan looked up, “I don’t think Ritsu and I can get married anymore.”

A soft, almost knowing smile crossed Mr. Onodera’s face, “Is that so?”

“It is. For you see—”

Mr. Onodera stood from his chair and lifted An-chan’s chin. Her eyes sparkling with tears as Mr. Onodera leaned forward and wiped them away, “Ritsu loves someone else already.”

She nodded, “He always has.”

“Thank you for letting him go, An-chan,” Mr. Onodera hugged the girl.

She clutched the back of his sweater vest, “I still love all of you so can I still visit?”

“Any time.”

“Thank you.”

“Now,” he smiled taking her hand, “I think there are some Daisy that need to be picked out in my flower garden. Would you join me?”

“Yes!” 

 

***

_Alone_. That was the first thought that crossed Takano’s waking mind as his hands reached through the cold sheets. When he couldn’t find the familiar shape of his lover he blinked open hazel eyes taking in his bedroom. He woke neatly tucked into the bed compared to how he usually woke up, with all of the sheets on the floor. In comparison he turned to find his closet door wide open with shirts scattered everywhere. Takano smiled _Did Onodera wake up and search for something that would fit him in Takano’s closet_? Performing a quick inventory check he noticed that one of his favorite button downs was missing, but if he was about to find Onodera wearing only that in the kitchen Takano couldn’t complain.

He grabbed a fresh pair of underwear from the dresser and walked out to the open kitchen and living room area. The smile that had been glowing on his face as he imagined what horrible mess Onodera was making in his kitchen faded. The lights were off. The rooms bare. Takano felt a lump grow in his throat. Hazel eyes searched as desperation kicked into his bloodstream. Takano backtracked into his room and threw open the bathroom door, but he found it empty. _Maybe the guest bathroom_. Takano ran down the hall and noticed the door closed. His heart was hammering against his chest, and his hand shook slightly as he reached forward to knock.

Once. Twice. The knocking echoed down the empty hallway. “Onodera, are you alright in there,” Takano asked trying to keep his voice steady. A beat of silence passed before Takano burst through the door to find Sorata. The cat released a loud meow as he sorrowfully pounced at Takano, and nuzzled at any and every inch of Takano he could find. “Did Onodera lock you in here?” Takano looked down at Sorata’s food and water bowl and noticed that they were still half full, “He hasn’t been gone too long, right?”

Sorata mewed sadly. Takano kissed Sorata’s head, “We can go find Onodera and yell at him together.” Sorata ran from the bathroom and Takano followed him as the cat meowed loudly. “What is it?” Takano found him by the front door where Onodera’s shirt sat neatly folded on the stoop with a small note perched on top of the fabric. Sorata attempted to swat it with his paw, but Takano quickly took the letter and opened it.

 

_Takano,_

  
_First, everything that I said last night is the truth. However, it seems as if fate has different plans for us. My mother and An-chan are coming for me, and even though I’ve already told An-chan that I don’t love her my mother wants us to still get married. If my mother found us together—I just don’t want you to get hurt. I know that I am being selfish. I know that I am being cruel. I know that this explanation won’t please you, and I want you to know that I won’t be happy with An-chan either._

  
_Takano, I know that you could never forgive me for leaving again, but I’m leaving my shirt behind. I meant what I promised you last night. I’ve always been yours, and no one else’s no matter what happens. Sorry that I locked Sorata away, and that I took one of your shirts_

 

 

_Onodera_

 

Takano could barely make out some of the words through the pen smudges on the paper from Onodera’s tears as he wrote the paper. Pinching the bridge of his nose Takano tried to decide if he wanted to laugh, cry, or scream at this point. The only clear thought that was crossing his mind was _Onodera you Idiot_. Takano ran back to his room and started picking through the heap of clothing in his closet. He was going to go to the Onodera Estate and bring back his lover. Takano refused to lose him again especially after last night.

Walking to the front door Takano squat down by Sorata as the cat playfully headbutted his hand before allowing Takano to pet him, “I’ll be back buddy. Hold down the fort, alright? I’ll bring Onodera back.”

Sorata purred flicking his tail before turning back towards the living room. Takano opened the front door and headed to the elevator and noticed that he neighbor was waiting too. They stood in silence until the elevator door rattled opened and Takano stepped in first slamming his thumb on the garage button. “What floor,” his hazel eyes widened when he noticed his neighbor still standing outside of the elevator.

She rested her hand between the doors to stop the elevators movement and she whispered, “This is the last time for you two to get your act together. Do not waste it, Kuroda.” Removing her hand she stepped back, face serious, as the elevator doors closed between them. Takano covered his mouth feeling like he had just be punched in the gut.

 

***

Onodera’s mother held out a handkerchief, “Clean your face, please, you look terrible.”

Silently Ritsu took the handkerchief and tried to clean his eyes. He knew that he looked terrible, but _what was he supposed to do_? His eyes were red and swollen from running over to his room after escaping Takano’s and crying about what he had just done. He felt nauseous, and knew that his skin was blotchy. He was a mess, but his mother still was determined to drag him back. He folded the handkerchief and handed it back to his mother, “Thank you.”

Her fingers slipped through his soft brunette locks, “Ritsu, look at me. I’m not trying to do this to hurt you. I honestly want what is best for you.”

Ritsu clenched his fingers, “Then why don’t you understand that I don’t love An-chan?”

She dabbed at his tears as they began to fall again, sending a glance at the driver, “Honey, I do, but An-chan is what is best for you. The two of you will have such beautiful children.”

He opened his mouth to say something else, but his mother was obviously not listening to him. Instead he turned away from her in favor of looking out the window as the Onodera Estate rolled out before him. Suddenly his mother’s hand grasped his, “Mother?”

“Your father should be in his study. I want you to go talk to him.”

“Of course,” Ritsu robotically answered.

The car came to a halt and Ritsu climbed out shielding his eyes from the sunlight. Slowly he climbed the stone steps into the main house. Behind him his mother pocketed the handkerchief, “Hopefully, his father can speak some sense into him.”

Ritsu noticed An-chan standing in the hallway, but made no move to talk to her. Her eyes widened at his face, “Ritsu, are you—”

The rest of her sentenced died in her mouth as he walked passed her, and turned the corner to the foyer. A single vase of flowers stood at the base of the staircase railing. Walking over to the vase Ritsu touched one of the daisies running his fingers over the petals. It was still freshly coated with morning dew, and there was a smidge of dirt on the side of the vase. Ritsu glanced at the railing before he detoured for the flower garden. He turned and found a fresh layer of dirt covering seeds.

Ritsu bent down to inspect the flower tag buried in the ground as he hugged his knees. A warm voice behind him answered, “They will be Black-Eyed Susans.” Turning Ritsu saw his father wearing a pair of knee pads.

Experimentally Ritsu poked the dirt, “Are they the ones that look just like sunflowers?”

A soft smiled crossed his face at Ritsu’s frown, “They do, but unlike sunflowers they are strong enough to stand on their own during strong winds.” Mr. Onodera removed his glove before grabbing his son’s shoulder, “I planted them for you, Ritsu.”

“Why,” Onodera asked turning matching green eyes to look up at his father.

“In the language of flowers they stand for encouragement.”

Ritsu dropped his head before standing, “Thanks, dad.”

Mr. Onodera squeezed Ritsu’s shoulder, “Come with me.”

Together they walked in silence until they reached the back of the garden and Onodera’s eyes widened when he noticed a batch of blue flowers. A soft smile tickled the corners of Ritsu’s lips as he bent down and touched the petals, “You planted them, but why? You haven’t planted them in years.”

“They’re your favorite, and this season I felt like you would need them.”

Ritsu turned to look at his father his cheeks slightly red, “But you said that the Black-Eyed Susans were for me.”

“They are still young, but the Forget Me Nots are old enough to be taken out of the garden.” Mr. Onodera held out a pair of clippers and handed them to Ritsu.

Rhythmically Ritsu began removing the flowers and gathering them before him. Meanwhile Mr. Onodera looked through his seed packets for what to place in the soon-to-be vacant seedbed. “Ritsu, listen, about the engagement—”

Ritsu stiffened, zeroing in on the blue flower before him. His heart stopping as his father squatted next to him. Mr. Onodera closed his hand over his son’s, “Look at me.”

Glassy green eyes met matching warm ones, “I am your father, and never want to see you go through as much pain as I have seen you go through since high school. Recently something has been changing, and I know that it can only be love. Not the fake kind, but the real thing.”

He pulled off his glove and wiped away his son’s tears as they fell down his face, “I don’t want you to ever give up on your own happiness for others. Stop putting other people first, and let yourself be happy. Ritsu, it’s okay to love someone. It’s even alright if your lover is a man. Just be true to yourself and remember if you ever get hurt your mother and I will always be here for you.”

Ritsu covered his face with his hands as silent tears continued to fall down his cheeks. He leaned into his father’s frame, clutching the fabric of his sweater vest, “Thank you.”

Mr. Onodera kissed his son’s hair, “I just want you to stop sacrificing, Ritsu. This estate isn’t jail. You are free to leave whenever you wish, but I would appreciate it if you would come and visit.”

Ritsu blinked back tears, “I can leave?”

Shooing his son away playfully Mr. Onodera picked up the handful of fleshly cut Forget Me Nots, “Here don’t forget these.”

“Thank you,” Ritsu bowed before running back into the house flowers in hand. _I need to return to Takano, and tell him the truth_.

 

 

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww Daddy Onodera you're too good for Mrs. Onodera! And, oh snap, Fairy Godmother-chan and her warning to Takano (or Kuroda)....
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I always love hearing about your thoughts/chatting about the chapter!!!


	11. I Couldn't Leave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time is running out for all of the couples and to ensure that they end up happy in this life time the blue eyed woman is running from couple to couple to see to their happiness personally. She visits Kisa and Yukina first, but she learns that they were able to find their own happiness finally. Meanwhile, Takano is driving to the Onodera Estate determined to bring Ritsu back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back! sorry for the delay, but we are back on track to wrap this fic up. Thanks for your patients!
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

A knock on the door woke Yuzu from his sleep, and he turned as it opened. A man with a long black ponytail stood in the doorway staring with wide eyes. Blush shot across Yuzu’s face as he realized the position that Kuroda had just found him in: he was currently tangled in the sheets with Seya. Although they were still fully clothed, and didn’t do anything naughty like the other Hybrid Child had told Yuzu he could still feel embarrassment filling his body. Seya’s chest was softly rising and falling, the bandages around his eyes slipping slightly, and his arms around Yuzu’s waist.

Hours ago Yuzu and Seya had ventured into town and Seya had been attacked. Afterwards, Yuzu had wept at his beside begging for Seya to share some of his burden with the Hybrid Child. Kuroda frowned, “I guess that I didn’t need to come and get you?”

Yuzu shook his head, “No, I promise I’ll watch over him.”

Kuroda smirked, “You do that.”

The click of the door echoed through room for a moment before Yuzu let his head fall back to the pillow. He looked over Seya’s sleeping face before red blush erupted over his face and ears _oh my gosh that was so embarrassing! Mr. Kuroda saw us like this!_ Rolling onto his stomach Yuzu started pounding his head into the pillow. He suddenly stopped when a hand touched the base of his neck, and Seya’s voice whispered, “Yuzu?”

In a muffled voice he answered, “Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

Turning to the side so he was facing Seya again Yuzu softly answered, “Nothing.”

Seya leaned forward and kissed Yuzu’s cheek before turning to look up at the ceiling, “Thank you for everything.”

Yuzu smiled at the blush covering Seya’s cheeks, and he turned to look at the ceiling too.

 

***

The sound of pans crashing on the floor made Yukina open his eyes. Trying to gain his bearings he looked around his apartment confused. After Kisa collapsed at the inn Yukina made sure nothing was seriously wrong with him at a nearby hospital, but for reasons unknown Kisa wouldn’t wake up. Yukina decided that he would just bring his boyfriend back to his apartment until he finally woke, and he promised the doctor that if anything happened he would come back immediately.

Last night Yukina had fallen asleep at the bedside watching Kisa sleep, but now he was staring at an empty bed. The sheets were pushed off to the side except for the bunch that Yukina was clutching in his hands. The lights in the room were off, but a faint glow from the kitchen lights filtered into the room.

Standing he made his way into the kitchen where he found Kisa standing in a pair of boxers and one of Yukina’s old shirts. He wore an apron as he stood facing the counter mixing something in a large bowl. The oven beeped informing the room that pre-heat was complete. Kisa’s brows were furrowed as he tilted the mixture into little pans. Yukina just leaned on the door frame watching Kisa move around the kitchen. Once Kisa stuck the pans in the oven he removed his apron, and began moving the dishes to the sink.

Walking up behind his boyfriend Yukina wrapped his arms around Kisa’s waist, and he pressed a kiss to Kisa’s exposed neck. Kisa closed his eyes and smiled as he stopped cleaning the dishes in the sink. Leaning back into Yukina’s warmth he turned his head to his boyfriend. Yukina sweetly, and leisurely kissed his boyfriend's lips drowning them both in the bliss of simple pleasure. They parted smiling to each other as Kisa turned to face Yukina, the dishes forgotten in the sink.

They stood hugging in the kitchen simply enjoying each other’s company. Yukina’s fingers drawing shapes on Kisa’s lower back as Kisa nuzzled Yukina’s chest. “What are you making?”

“It is a surprise for you,” Kisa smiled into Yukina’s chest.

They stood together in silence before Yuina breathed, “I was so worried about you, Kisa-san.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’ve been out for over a day. I just—I don’t know what I would have done if I ever lost you,” Yukina’s body was trembling.

Shocked Kisa looked up, and noticed tears in Yukina’s eyes. Kisa was sure that his heart was going to explode with the simple pleasure of knowing that those tears were for him. He reached up to cup Yukina’s cheeks and he pulled him down so that their foreheads rested against each other, “I could never leave you.” Then Kisa molded their lips together tears falling from his own eyes.

Kisa’s skilled tongue made Yukina’s lips tremble and open to his will welcoming Kisa’s wicked tongue into his mouth. They battled for a mere moment neither of them really wanting to be in charge of the kiss, but neither of them wanting it to end. Kisa felt his legs grow weak and soon Yukina guided them onto the kitchen floor. Yukina pulled Kisa onto his lap as shirts were discarded and Kisa’s finger ran through soft brunette locks. His teeth latched onto one of Yukina’s earrings and playfully tugged exciting a sound somewhere between a moan and growl.

Kisa smiled into Yukina’s hair, kissing whenever the urge hit him, as Yukina began to trail kisses from his jaw down his chest. Then Yukina’s mouth latched onto Kisa’s adam's apple causing Kisa to throw his head back. Kisa’s finger scratched the back of Yukina’s neck by his hairline as his breath came out in labored pants, “Kou,”

Without thinking Yukina’s mouth was back on his, but Yukina drew back as he noticed Kisa trembling against his body. Then he noticed tears falling from Kisa’s eyes. “Kisa-san,” Yukina asked nervously.

Kisa blinked in confusion touching the tear on his cheek, “Sorry. I don’t know where this came from. Maybe because it felt so good.”

Yukina softly smiled as he brushed Kisa’s tears away, “Are you sure that nothing else is bothering you?”

Kisa leaned forward and let his head rest on Yukina’s broad shoulder. They wrapped their arms around each other, and sat on the floor in silence. Until Kisa finally whispered, “I saw it.” Yukina looked down at Kisa in confusion. “I saw the letter of acceptance for graduate school. Congratulations.”

Taking Kisa’s hand Yukina brought it to his mouth and kissed it softly, “Thank you.” Lowering his head Kisa stood and began to walk away, but Yukina still held his hand, “Kisa-san, just so you know. I’ve decided to go, but I won’t be living on campus. In fact I will be staying right here since it is closer than my University now.”

Kisa froze, and Yukina could almost see Kisa processing what he was saying. Without warning Kisa turned around and launched himself into Yukina’s arms, “Thank God.”

Yukina smiled holding Kisa in his arms, “I could never leave you either, Kisa-san.” Kisa’s eyes widened in shock as Yukina continued talking, “I promise when I graduate that we will get a place together, and I will make you the happiest man alive.”

With a quick kiss to Yukina’s lips Kisa whispered, “Well, your promise is already half complete. I doubt that their is anyone happier than I right now.”

They leaned into each other, but they both jumped as the timer’s ringing filled the kitchen. Kisa jumped to his feet, reaching for the pot holders, and pulled out the small yellow cake. After setting it on the counter Yukina smiled, “How did you know? This is my favorite!”

Kisa ran his hand down Yukina’s face blushing slightly, “Well, I do love you.”

Eyes widening Yukina grabbed Kisa and threw him over his shoulder, “That’s it you first then the cake!” Kisa couldn’t say anything. All he could do was wrap his arms around Yukina’s neck and laugh happily.

 

***

Outside of the apartment a woman with blue eyes smiled, “I guess they have finally found each other again, and by the sounds of it they don’t need my help anymore.” She looked down at the basket in her hand filled with yellow cake. A small smile crossed her face as she made her way back to her car, “I guess they have become self-sufficient too. I’m so happy for you two. She put the basket in the passenger seat and noticed her phone sitting in the cupholder. Her blue eyes widened when she noticed four missed calls and two texts.

Noticing who the sender was she closed the phone, “I promise I’ll get back to you, but I need to fix this before everything is ruined for good.” She turned the key in the ignition and made her way to the next apartment on her list.

 

***

Meanwhile, Takano turned on the windshield wipers as the rain started drizzling down from the heavens. He sat glaring at the red light willing it to turn green faster. He was still far from the Onodera Estate. _What was Onodera thinking? What was he doing? What was Takano going to do when he arrived?_ In all honesty he had no idea, but he hoped the it would just come to him when he arrived. The light turned green and Takano sped forward. Pessimistic thoughts were filling his mind and suffocating him.

Suddenly, he phone rang disrupting his thought process. _Was it Onodera?_ Glancing at the display in his car he noticed that the caller wasn’t Onodera, but Hatori. He was so disappointed and pissed he almost forgot to answer the incoming call. “Hello,” he basically growled.

Hatori answered back, “Takano? Are you driving?”

“What do you want, Hatori?”

“I just was calling to see how you’re doing? The last time I saw you was in the inn when you were collapsed, and then as soon as you woke up you rushed home. Is everything alright?”

“At the moment I’m still trying to answer that question.”

Takano could practically see Hatroi’s frown through the phone, “What’s that suppose to mean?”

“It’s nothing for you to worry about. Is there anything else?”

“Yokozawa apparently tried calling your cell, and you didn’t answer.” Takano glanced at his rear view mirror smiling to himself. He had heard the call but he was a little pre-occupied with Onodera’s body at the time to care about whoever had called him last night. Hatori’s voice broke of his reminiscing, “He wants you to call him back.”

Slowing to a halt at another red light Takano agreed, “Alright, thanks for passing on the message.”

“Are you sure you’re alright? You sound a little off, Takano.”

“I’ll be fine soon.”

“Bye,” Hatori breathed before the line cut.

Takano dialed up Yokozawa before the light turned green. The phone rang three times before finally connecting. Yokozawa sleepily mumbled, “What do you want?”

Takano puffed, “Ha, you said you wanted to talk to me and then you make me wait till the third ring. I thought that I was going to get your stupid voicemail.”

“Why you—” Yokozawa lower his voice, “if I wasn’t in the presence of a child right now I would have something to call you.”

Laughing at the nearly insult Takano asked, “So what were you doing? Sleeping on your lover’s couch; while you were suppose to be brat sitting?”

“I was dying of old age for you to get back to me.”

“Well sorry that I was too busy to answer your call. I went home early to go see my cat.”

“Oh, good. That was what I was going to tell you.”

“That’s what you were going to tell me?”

“Yeah, you blockhead! I was going to tell you that your stupid lover was sitting at your apartment looking like a whimpering toddler with your cat.”

Takano was silent for a moment before he softly said, “Yokozawa, he left.”

“I know that he was packing his things, but what do you mean left?”

“He went back home”

“What,” Yokozawa hissed, “Are you kidding me?”

“No, we had sex last night, and he said that he would let his fiancé go. Then, I woke up to find an apology letter saying that he still wanted me and that he only left to protect me from his family. I told you earlier about that wicked woman.”

“Yeah, but still. Are you okay,” Yokozawa’s voice was a concerned whisper.

“I’m going after him. I’m going to bring him back. I won’t let anyone have him, but me. Not his mother, not his fiancé, no one.”

“Are you almost there?”

“Yeah, about ten minutes.”

“Best of luck. If you need anything let me know.”

“Thanks,” Takano hung up.

Yokozawa looked at the phone in his hand in complete shock before he placed it on the couch beside him. He turned to the figure that was using his shoulder as a pillow. Kirishima slept peacefully on his shoulder while their hands were intertwined between them. Before them Hiyori colored on the small table. Yokozawa let his head fall back on top of Kirishima whose eyes slowly opened, “Was that Takano?”

Humming in response Yokozawa mumbled, “The usual drama between himself and Onodera, but it looks like they really want it to turn out right this time. They both are going to stop being selfish idiots.”

“Are you jealous?”

Yokozawa lifted his head so he could correctly look at his lover, “Of them?” Kirishima lifted his head from Yokozawa’s shoulder waiting for an answer. “Why would I be? I mean, we’re happy, right?”

Kirishima smiled and kissed Yokozawa’s lips lightly before standing, “Very happy.” He got to his feet letting his fingers slowly slip out of Yokozawa’s, “Now who wants lunch.”

Hiyori raised her hand happily as Yokozawa sat dumbstruck on the couch, cheeks pink.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally don't like Yokozawa in the main story, but in his side story he is a cutie (≧◡≦) ♡


	12. Darkest Before the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet flashback of the time when Onodera and Takano shared when their birthday's are to each other. Followed by the conclusion of Hatori and Chiaki's side story. Then, Takano arrives at the main house and confronts Mrs. Onodera about his feelings for Ritsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, first I wanted to say that with this chapter this fic has reached over 100 typed pages, OH MY GOODNESS! Also, the next chapter will be the last chapter ahhhhhhh!
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

Takano’s hazel eyes drifted to the next page of the book in his hands, but at this point he had already stopped paying attention to the characters scrolled along the pages. He was waiting for someone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the white curtains rustle as if they were moved by an invisible wind. The library was empty except for him since it was a holiday. Just as he was about to replace the book on the shelf he heard the library door click open. Looking through the shelves he noticed a small boy with brunette hair looking around, his cheeks flushed and panting slightly.

“Sempai,” Onodera called softly, green eyes searching for the library’s constant inhabitant.

Slipping out of the isle he was hiding in Takano smiled, “Ritsu.”

Onodera rushed forward putting his bag down at the table, “Sorry were you in the middle of something?”

Takano gently placed the book on the nearby table before walking over and pulling Onodera into his arms causing the younger to stiffen. Takano breathed in the faint smell of Onodera’s shampoo as he whispered, “You’re late.”

“Sorry,” Onodera whispered gently wrapping his arms around Takano’s waist.

Together they stood in the empty library simply holding each other. Takano’s warm fingers turned Onodera’s head until their lips finally met. Onodera clutched onto the fabric of Takano’s white school shirt as the other boy’s tongue slipped past his lips. With a happy hum Takano pulled their bodies flush together. Green eyes fluttered shut as his cheeks burned bright.

Takano pulled away from the kiss, slightly panting against Onodera’s lips, and he pressed his forehead against Onodera’s. Takano playfully kissed Onodera’s nose before pecking his lips once more, “Do you want to get out of here?”

Without saying a word Onodera buried his head in Takano’s shoulder, and nodded. Takano smiled as he took Onodera’s hand and grabbed both of their bags before heading out of the library. Together they made their way down the empty streets towards Takano’s house. Onodera’s face was flushed red as he noticed that Takano was still holding his hand. “What were you doing before I arrived,” Ondera asked trying to distract himself.

“I finished Anna Karenina, and was looking for another book.”

“Was it any good?”

“Eh, it was about a woman who cheated on her husband for another man, and she needed to decide if she wanted to give up her home and family for this man or live with the shame of her betrayal.”

Onodera’s eyes fell to the ground as the front gate of Takano’s family home creaked open, “What would you do?” Takano thought on his answer as he pulled out his key. Letting them both into the house they were greeted by a soft meow from Sorata. They slipped their shoes off in the entrance way, and Onodera bent down to caress the kitten soft fur.

Takano gently let his hand ruffle brunette locks as he stepped into the main house, “I’ve been betrayed by everyone so if I finally found someone I loved enough to leave everything behind I wouldn’t hesitate.”

Face flushing deeply Onodera looked up from where he knelt in the entrance way, “If I told you to leave everything right now w-with me w-would you?”

Takano slowly walked towards the trembling Onodera, “I feel like we have met somewhere before.”

“W-well I was always in the library s-so—”

Leaning closer Takano whispered into Onodera’s ear, “I would leave with you the second you asked me to.”

Onodera threw his arms around Takano’s neck, “Sempai!”

“Ritsu,” Takano whispered cradling the other boy’s head and body in his hands. Sorata meowed happily between their legs causing Onodera to disentangle himself.

Glancing around he asked, “Is anyone home?” Takano shook his head, silently glaring at the kitten. “Well, do you want to go up to your room? Maybe, I mean only if you want to? Possibly—”

“Yeah, come on,” Takano cut him off leading the way.

Onodera grabbed his bag and followed the raven and entered the barren room. He knelt on the floor his legs tucked beneath him, “I was thinking of starting—WAH—Sempai,” Onodera exclaimed as Takano suddenly laid with his head on Onodera’s lap. One of Takano’s arms wrapped around Onodera’s waist pulling them closer, and making the simple act feel more intimate.

“Just let me stay here for a moment,” Takano mumbled.

Onodera smiled softly as he watched hazel eyes close after a few minutes. Allowing Takano to rest, Onodera pulled the book out of his bag and began reading. Soon Onodera lost interest in the book he was reading and looked down to see that Takano had fallen asleep. _I want to touch him. If I touched him, just a little bit, would that wake him? Would he be mad? Maybe I shouldn’t, but I—_ Onodera’s hand extended and soon he found his fingers slipping through soft raven locks. Takano hummed happily and nuzzled Onodera’s thigh.

Onodera smiled softly, “This is like a dream. I never thought that I would be able to ever talk to you let alone touch you. Thank you,” a tear slide down his cheek, “Thank you for loving me. Sempai, I—” Before he could finish the sentence Takano’s hand came up and cupped him behind his neck pulling him down into a kiss. Onodera bent over Takano’s lips without opening his lips as tears continued to fall.

Takano let them separate his hazel eyes opening as he licked two of his fingers, “Ritsu, open your mouth for me.” Sitting up to properly face his lover, Takano plunged them into another kiss. Their tongues dancing in Onodera’s mouth as Takano’s fingers wiped away his tears. Takano smiled as he pulled back, “I will only ever love you. Ask me any moment, and I’ll betray the world for you, Ritsu.”

“Sempai,” Onodera buried his face in Takano’s shoulder smiling. “I want to be together forever. Through birthdays and holidays and graduations, everything.”  
“My birthday is on Christmas so you can accomplish two of your goals in one shot,” chuckling Takano wiped the tears that continued to flow from reddening green eyes. Takano kissed one of the tears on Onodera’s cheek, “So when is your birthday?”

“March 27th”

“Stupid, why are you crying?”

“I’m just so happy.”

Takano pulled Onodera tight, “Me too. Me too.”

 

 

***

Hatori flips his phone closed and rolled onto his back in Chiaki’s bed, well now _their_ bed. He glanced over to his boxes sitting in the corner of the room that he had yet to unpack and snarled. God, he hated unpacking. The sound of the toilet flushing was faintly audible followed by the sound of the sink before Chiaki appeared from the Master Bathroom. His one eyebrow was lifted and his eyes were filled with curiosity, “How did it go? Is everything okay?”

Hatori held out his arms as Chiaki slipped back into bed, and let him snuggle up to Hatori’s chest. “Apparently Takano is heading to Onodera’s family’s house. I hope that everything works out for them.”

Chiaki sat up and looked down at Hatori, “We made it somehow, and they have loved each other forever it seems. I know that they will pull through this. Maybe it might be just because I write for shoujo, but I know that when love is meant to be the people involved will find a way. No matter what obstacles they have to fight through: space, time, other people, themselves, or gender. They will always find each other in the end.”

One side of Hatori’s lip curved up as he whispered, “Thanks for the inspirational speech, but I already I love you, you know.”

Punching Hatori’s chest softly Chiaki pouted, “Don’t act like this is a one-sided love anymore. I-I love you too.”

“Thank goodness,” Hatori propped himself up on his elbow and swallowed Chiaki’s next words in a searing kiss. Chiaki fell onto his back as Hatori placed his arms on either side of his boyfriend’s body, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Chiaki furrowed his brows, “Well you won’t have to think about that, right? I mean, we’re going to be living together. Plus, we’ll always be together.”

Hatori smiled, “Of course.”

 

 

***

A woman with blue eyes put a small basket outside Hatori and Chiaki’s apartment door. Ensuring that everything was neatly placed in the housewarming basket she headed down the stairs from the apartment. Climbing into her car she glanced down at her vibrating phone, but ignored the incoming call as she buckled her seatbelt. There was only one stop left. Only one more couple to grant happiness too. Only one more dawn till their fate was sealed.

 

***

Takano pulled up to the front gate of the Onodera Estate and reminded himself not to scream at the intercom as a male servant asked, “Hello? Who is it that I have the pleasure of speaking with, and how may I assist you today?”

“My name is Takano Masamune. I’m here for Onodera, I mean Ritsu.”

There was a pause then the man’s voice answered shakily, “Welcome, Sir, the Madam will see you at the front steps.”

Rolling up his window Takano spat, “Great,” as he drove down the path towards the main house. He pulled his car to a park, and glanced at Onodera’s shirt sitting in the passenger’s seat. Throwing open the car door Takano stepped out into the drizzle and noticed that Mrs. Onodera was standing beneath the roof waiting for him. “Where is he,” Takano growled at her.

She smiled with her arms crossed, “I don’t know what right you think you possess that you can talk about my son like he belongs to you. He came with me, and says that he wants to marry An-chan.”

“That’s total bullshit, and you know it. He loves me! That is the reason that you tried to get between us before, why you threatened me, and why you came to steal him away. You know that we love each other, and that we are happy! Why can’t you just be happy for him?”

She slammed her hand on her chest, “Because I am his mother, and I know what is best for him! I know that a simple fling will not make him happy forever. I don’t want to see him hurt when you throw him away!”

“I will never throw him away,” Takano replied softly.

Mrs. Onodera stared at him for a moment before she asked, “And you just expect me to believe that?”

“When we first went out in high school I had no one, but him. He was my everything, and through a simple miscommunication he ran. He destroyed me when he left.” The rain made Takano’s hair stick to his face as it started to pick up, “However, I never truly gave up on him. Then he started to work for me, and I couldn’t help falling for him all over again. Not just because of the past, but because of the man that he has become.” Takano started up the stairs, “I love him. I love Onodera Ritsu with every fiber of my being. I love how he foolishly accepted everything I was in the past, I love how he never gives up now, and I love how he will just keep getting stronger as years pass.”

The rain was now deafening in the background, but Takano was currently standing face-to-face with Mrs. Onodera. Rain dripping from his body and hair as he declared, “I love your son, and nothing you do will ever make me stop loving him! Now, please pardon me. I’m going to go get Ritsu.” Mrs. Onodera covered her mouth as Takano walked past her into the house.

Tears started to spill from Mrs. Onodera’s eyes as she slid down onto the step in front of the house. “Ritsu, I’m so sorry.”

Meanwhile Takano’s eyes looked through the cleanly polished hallways and rooms searching for his lover. He was beginning to lose hope as he headed up to the second floor. Throwing open one of the doors he found a small study and saw a patch of brunette hair, and ran towards it. However, he recoiled when he noticed the man sitting in the chair reading a book. The man smiled, “Can I help you with something?”

“I’m sorry to disturb you, sir,” Takano added as an afterthought.

Mr. Onodera smiled, “It’s really not a problem. Sometimes when I’m reading a good book I forget the time, and then suddenly it’s the middle of the night.”

Takano looked into the soft green eyes and his heart started to squeeze, “Sir, have you see Ritsu?”

“Ritsu? He left the estate a few hours ago.”

All of the blood drained from Takano’s face, “What? But where did he go?”

Mr. Onodera smiled, “Why don’t you answer a question for me: who are you?”

“I love him, sir.”

“Hmmm, then if I were to guess where my son was heading it would probably be to your side.”

Takano looked at the man in the chair for a second before he said, “Sir, I love your son.”

“I know,” Mr. Onodera touch Takano’s cheek, “These are the eyes of someone in love. Good luck.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Takano ran from the room and down steps. _Where would Onodera go? Is he safe?_ He noticed An-chan ushering Mrs. Ondera inside whispering soothing words to her. “An-chan.”

The girl turned in surprise, “Ah, Takano?”

“Yeah, I was wondering if you knew where Ritsu went?”

An-chan thought for a moment, “I remember him telling the driver to take him to the train station so he could be going anywhere.”

Takano nodded and smiled. Running to his car shouting over his shoulder, “Thank you.” Clicking his seat belt into place he pulled out of the driveway, and back onto the main road.

 

 

***

Tsukishima tied his hair back in his usual ponytail as silence echoed in his chambers. His advisor whispered, “Minister Tsukishima, if you need anything please call for me. Unfortunately, no one can stay in here with you tonight since we must ensure your purity.”

Tsukishima nodded, “I’ve already bathed in the holy water, and I’ve begun fasting.”

“Good. Then, I’ll see you.” His advisor stood and left the room shutting the door with a gentle thud.

After a few seconds Tsukishima slouched from where he knelt on the floor. He leaned his weight against the nearby wall, exhaling deeply, “Kuroda, what are you doing right now? Have you heard what is going to happen to me? I know I couldn’t possibly, but I wish I could have you here with me. Even if it is only for this one night. Kuroda, you know it don’t you? The truth is,” tears started to gather in green eyes, “The truth is: I couldn’t live without you because I—” The sounds of guards shouting in the distance shook Tsukishima and he stood waiting for the incoming attack. Little did he know his prayers were about to be answered.

 

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is calling Fairy Godmother-chan? 
> 
> The world may never know...lol


	13. Okaeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroda invites Tsukishima into the forest to see his 'secret' which turns out to be the kiss that started their entire romance. Meanwhile in the present, time is dwindling to a close as Takano desperately searches for Onodera before time runs out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Oh my goodness we did it! We made it! It's the last chapter! And it's so long! 
> 
> If you don't know Okaeri is the phrase people say in Japan when you come home it means "welcome back" or "welcome home". 
> 
> And just as a side note Kuroda and Tsukshima are little kids in the beginning of the fic (just in case it wasn't clear), but other than that you're all set.
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

The hum of cicadas filled the air as Tsukishima sat on a bench waiting. The sun was sinking in the distance. His green eyes were wide as he searched for the dark haired boy who told him to meet at the edge of the forest. Clutching his hakama pants in his small hands he bowed his head as a small group of boys around his age walked by him laughing about some joke that he didn’t catch. His heartbeat was hammering in his ears and he couldn’t stop his fingers from trembling. _Did Kuroda lie to him? Was Seya not really sick, and were the two of them somewhere nearby laughing at him?_

Biting his trembling lower lip Tsukishima wiped at the tears forming in his eyes. He would be damned if they saw him cry. Standing Tsukishima turned and began the trek down the street leading to town. Suddenly a voice rang through the night’s chill, “Tsukishima!”

Whirling around, green eyes glistening with tears, Tsukishima saw Kuroda slightly red in the face as he jogged up to the smaller boy. Kuroda doubled over panting, but Tsukishima pointed his finger accusingly at Kuroda, “It’s okay you can stop fooling around now.”

“What?”

“The game is over. Ha ha. I’m going home,” Tsukishima turned around and continued up the path.

Kuroda grabbed Tsukishima’s hand, “What the hell are you talking about?”

Whipping around Tsukishima shoved at Kuroda’s chest, “I know that you are just playing with me because I’m the minister’s son. It’s fine. I’m use to being on my own. You don’t have to go out of your way to be my friend. I know that you are laughing behind my back with Seya anyway.” A stream of tears were flowing freely from green eyes as Kuroda searched his face.

Without warning Kuroda flicked Tsukishima in the forehead, “You’re an idiot.”

“Ow,” Tsukishima rubbed his forehead, “What was that—”

“—if me and Seya didn’t want to be your friend we would have just stopped hanging out with you already.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened, “Really?”

“Geez, this is why I said that you’re an idiot. You always think that everyone wants to manipulate you. Why can’t I like you just because of who you are?” Tsukishima was silent for a moment before he covered his face and started silently crying. Kuroda smiled as he walked up and pulled Tsukishima’s trembling body into his arms. “You’re such a handful. Why are you crying. Everything is fine, right?”

Tsukishima nodded into Kuroda’s chest as the taller boy held him on the abandoned dirt road. “Thank you,” Tsukishima breathed.

Kuroda ran his fingers through other boy’s ponytail, “Do you still want to see my secret?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I won’t show you if you’re going to be a cry baby.”

Tsukishima pulled back and smiled, “I definitely want to go!”

“Alright, then try to keep up,” Kuroda grabbed one of Tsukishima's small, cold hands and ran into the dark forest.

“How can you see?”

“Because.”

Tsukishima pouted _what kind of answer was that?_ However, he silently allowed Kuroda to guide him through the dark forest until they stopped in a clearing. Both of their eyes had adapted to the darkness by now and Tsukishima could make out some overturned trees, but he wasn’t sure what Kuroda had dragged him there to see. “Is the secret here yet,” Tsukishima whispered.

“They’re coming,” Kuroda smiled. Cautiously Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kuroda’s arm hiding behind him as he looked around the clearing. Wondering exactly what was coming and which direction they would be coming from. Then Kuroda turned to Tsukishima and whispered, “You have to promise that you won’t tell anyone about this.”

“Have you told Seya?”

Kuroda shook his head, “No way! He would kill me if he knew that I was sneaking out in the middle of the night.”

Tsukishima held out his pinkie finger, “I promise.”

Linking their fingers together Kuroda smiled, “Then it’s a promise.”

Kuroda glanced up at the full moon above them and smiled. Suddenly the sound of a thousand little drums started at the same time and Kuroda grabbed Tsukishima hands as the air was suddenly filled with thousands of fireflies that escaped from the overturned tree trunks. Tsukishima’s mouth fell open with a cheerful cry and his eyes widened in wonder. The fireflies swirled around them filling the dark forest with scattered specks of light. As if they were surrounded by dancing strings of Christmas lights. The glow of the fireflies illuminated their faces and made Tsukishima’s green eyes twinkle.

Kuroda cupped Tsukishima's cheek and pressed a soft kiss to the shorter boy’s lips. Tsukishima grabbed the fabric of Kuroda’s kimono as blush shot over his cheeks. Kuroda backed away and smiled down at Tsukishima. The smaller boy bit his lower lip again and Kuroda raised an eyebrow, “Stop biting your lip.”

And Tsukishima asked, without making eye contact, “Why did you just kiss me?”

“Just trying to show you that you are loved.”

“You’re so weird.” Even so Tsukishima hugged Kuroda and listened to the taller boy’s hammering heart and he mumbled, “We are going to be friends forever right?”

Kuroda ruffled Tsukishima’s bangs, “What do you think?”

Tsukishima took Kuroda’s hand, “Thank you for showing me your secret.”

Kuroda smiled as he took up the lead back out of the forest. _Tsukishima, you idiot, you didn’t even notice the real secret. The real secret is that I love you, not the stupid fireflies. I’ll have to tell you later when we grow up…_

 

***

The light changed to red and a small yellow car slowed to a stop. Inside a woman with blue eyes let her head fall onto the wheel completely exhausted. She glanced over at the clock on the dashboard and read the time internally wincing. She reached for her phone in the cup holder and sighed seeing all of the missed calls, voicemails, and text messages. Swiping passed them she looking through her contacts and pressed the one that she needed. Her phone synced with her car and it began to ring as the light changed to green. Her heart was hammering as she waiting for the line to connect. She couldn’t believe that she was about to come this close and trip at the finish line.  
Finally, the line connected and Takano’s voice filled her car, and she released a sigh of relief, “Hello?”

She smiled to the road before her, “Hi, dear, I was just calling to see where you are right now?”

“Huh, why?”

“Oh uh—” she glanced out the window unsure of where she was going with this call, “I was wondering if I left the water running in my apartment. So if you are at home I was wondering if you could check for me real quick?” Honestly the blue eyed woman just needed Takano to connect the dots, but with time running out a little shoving by her was necessary. “Takano, dear?”

She could hear him breath through the phone, “The apartment.”

Then the phone clicked off and she smiled as she turned down the side street, “I think that everything is going to work out now. I guess this means that I better go deal with all of these missed calls.” She started heading into the city towards one of the high end apartments.

 

***

Takano willed himself not to speed too far over the speed limit, but now that he had found a sliver of hope he couldn’t let it pass. If Onodera was back at the apartment then he could finally talk to him face-to-face. They could finally figure everything out. Takano was willing to work with Onodera’s father, and tolerate his mother, since he knew how much Onodera secretly loved his parents (no matter how much he said that he didn’t). Takano refused to isolate Onodera from the world. He wanted Onodera to be surrounded by love that Takano never knew.

As the light turned green he passed a small yellow car heading in the opposite direction, and he turned slightly and locked eyes with the driver for a millisecond. His neighbor’s blue eyes twinkled to him and he could have swore that the world moved in slow motion as he noticed her lips whisper: “Good Luck.” Takano turned his attention back to the road his heart hammering for reasons unknown. His hazel eyes were wide as he realized that he was panting slightly from the encounter. Gripping the wheel tighter he cut into the middle lane.

He felt as if he would cry of joy when their apartment complex come into sight. Speeding into the parking garage, Takano pulled into the first spot and jumped out of his car. He raced towards the elevator and slammed his finger on the up button. His whole body was vibrating as if he was willing the elevator to hurry up and arrive in the garage. Takano had to remind himself that running up twelve flights of stairs was irrational as he kept eyeing the staircase nearby. However, with the amount of adrenaline coursing through his bloodstream currently Takano was confident in his ability to make it there and back again.

_Finally_ the elevator button clicked and the doors swung open and Takano entered. Spinning around he pressed the number twelve button followed by the ‘close doors’ button. As if the rest of the world was running on slow motion the doors slowly creaked closed. Takano foot tapped nervously on the rugged floor of the elevator as he watched the floors tick by. _What was he going to say to Onodera? Would Onodera even open the door? Why didn’t Onodera tell him that he left his parent’s house?_

  
The elevator doors weren’t even opened completely before Takano was in the hallway and banging his hands on Onodera’s door. His heart leapt into his throat when he heard footsteps on the other side. Takano was prepared for a screaming match through the door. Takano was prepared to have to kick the door down. Takano was prepared for many things, but the one thing that he was not prepared for was for the door to open easily before him.

Takano reached across the doorway, but his hand froze in thin air when he noticed the woman standing on the other side of the doorway. Hey eyes were wide as she stared at his hand, “Hello? Can I help you with something?”

Takano’s eyes flicked over to the nameplate, but Onodera’s name was gone. Takano’s hand fell to his side, “He’s not here is he?”

The woman hugged herself in confusion, “I’m sorry I don’t understand what you’re talking about?”

A man came up behind her, “Sir, is there something I can help you with?”

“He seems to be looking for someone,” the woman informed her husband.

The man offered a comforting smile, “We just moved in this afternoon. We haven’t seen anyone, sorry.”

“Sorry, for bothering you,” Takano bowed before he turned to his own door. He heard Onodera’s apartment door click as his heart sank. Tears were burning in his eyes, and he didn’t even bother trying to clear his face as they fell down his cheeks. His chest felt hot and tight as he pulled his key out of his bag. Turning the key in the lock he opened the front door and walked into the dark entrance way. All Takano wanted to do was be swallowed by the darkness of his apartment.

His hand came to pinch his nose as he felt his head spinning trying to gather his thoughts, but at that moment only one things was on his mind: Onodera. He slammed the front door and kicked off his shoes letting them fall wherever they landed. Stepping into the main house Takano froze when he heard the sound of footsteps hammering across the smooth floors heading in his direction. Hazel eyes narrowed looking into the darkness for whatever was approaching then suddenly he saw a blurred figure. Blinking through the tears Takano was able to make out the shape. Onodera shouted, “Takano!”

Takano held out his arms as his face softened upon seeing the other man. Blushing Onodera happily jumped into his arms wrapping his legs around Takano’s waist. Takano buried his face in the crook of Onodera’s neck. Onodera squeezed his arms tighter around Takano’s neck as he inhaled Takano’s familiar shampoo that he he has been using since high school. Together they stood frozen simply holding each other. Onodera revealing in Takano’s warmth against his cold skin. Then, Onodera let his feet slowly drop down to the ground as he turned to look into Takano’s face, “W-Why are you crying?”

Tears continued to fall down Takano’s cheeks, but the weight on his heart was gone. His hand gently began to caress Onodera’s face and Onodera leaned into the touch. “I was looking for you and—” Takano’s voice was shaking until he finally trailed off.

Onodera’s blush darkened as he grabbed Takano’s hand with his own, “We could never be together unless everything was settled with my family first. That’s why I left, but when I came back you were gone.”

“You know you’re an idiot,” Takano snapped, “We should have dealt with your family together. It would have been less driving, less hassle, and better on my heart too.”

The color was starting to return to Takano’s cheeks, and his eyes were clearing up. Onodera smiled as he nodded, “I know that now.”

Takano intertwined his fingers with Onodera before he brought their fingers to his lips, “Ritsu.” Onodera closed his eyes as a shiver ran down his spine at the intimate motion and the sound of his first name. Then Takano backed Onodera against the nearby wall bring their intertwined hands over Onodera’s head, “Do you know that I couldn’t survive without you?” Takano leaned forward and began littering open mouth kisses over Onodera’s neck causing Onodera to gasp. Then Takano licked the darkening purple bruises that he left on Onodera’s neck proud of the marks.

Meanwhile, Onodera was clutching Takano’s bicep for support as his head was angled to the side giving Takano all of the room that he needed. His breaths were slight pants that were dotted with hums when Takano’s kisses turned more into bits. Onodera’s fingers moved to bury themselves in raven locks as his green eyes fluttered closed. Takano kissed his way up to Onodera’s ear biting it earning him another delicious sigh from the man beneath him. Then Takano licked the shell before whispering, “I won’t let you marry An-chan or anyone else that your mother wants.” Takano looked into clouded green eyes, “Ritsu, I love you.”

“Takano,” Onodera moaned pulling the other man’s lips to his with his one free hand. Their intertwined hands tightened around each other as Takano’s tongue entered Onodera’s mouth. Onodera has shared many kisses with Takano: heated kisses in the middle of sex, slow passionate kisses, kisses after a fight, quick pecks, and even his very first kiss. However, this kiss was something new. Something completely different from anything he had ever experienced. Takano’s hands were holding him like he most the most precious thing on the earth.

Onodera couldn’t stop the heat spreading in his chest or the brush radiating across his face as they finally pulled apart. Their lips were only centimeters apart, and Takano pressed a soft, feather light kiss to his puffy lips. Takano released their intertwined hands in favor of holding Onodera’s waist. “Takano, I-I—”

Takano watched as Onodera’s face contorted as he tried to spit out whatever thought was on his mind. Leaning forward Takano kissed Onodera’s forehead, “Let’s see if we can get those words to come out.”

“What?”

Takano’s hands slid inside the back of Onodera’s shirt, and swiftly pulled it off. Onodera squeaked and immediately covered himself. Raising an eyebrow Takano barked, “What the hell are you doing? You’re acting like I’ve never seen you naked. Do you know what I’ve done with this ass? I’ve—”

“AHHHHHHH,” Onodera slapped his hands over Takano’s mouth looking murderous.

Takano licked the fingers over his mouth making Onodera recoil and wipe his hands on his pants. Not missing a beat Takano grabbed Onodera kissing him roughly against the wall. Takano’s mouth pulled on Onodera’s lower lip dragging out a groan and Onodera fisted his hands in Takano’s hair. Takano leaned forward and sucked on Onodera’s collarbones. Onodera inhaled sharply, “Takano, stop...don’t—”

Takano smirked as he started to undo Onodera’s jeans. They both let the pants fall to the floor as Takano captured Onodera’s lips once more. “Bed,” Takano managed between kisses as he grabbed Onodera’s hips dragging them in the direction of the bedroom. In only his boxers, Onodera shoved Takano against the doorway. His lips locked with the raven as he helped Takano out of his shirt and started fumbling with Takano’s belt. When Takano’s belt wouldn’t open right away Onodera released the kiss to look down. Takano smiled kissing Onodera’s sweaty forehead, “Need help, champ?”

“Shut up,” Onodera panted as he properly removed the belt and removed the pants.

Takano hissed when Onodera’s fingers skated over his erection, and he stepped out of his pants. Grabbing Onodera’s hand Takano finally crossed into the bedroom and threw the other man onto the bed. Crawling over Onodera, Takano smiled, “God, we have come a long way since high school.”

Onodera tilted his head in confusion as he brushed the hair from Takano’s eyes, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I had to force you to open your mouth before. Plus, you were practically shaking, and now…”

“Now?”

“Now, I’m not some scared teenager that is too stupid and embarrassed to tell you the truth: I love you, Onodera Ritsu.”

Tears spilled out of green eyes as Takano kissed his lips softly before kissing him once more, deeper this time. Onodera smiled, “You kissed me just like this in high school before our first time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, when you promised me that it wasn’t going to hurt.”

“And did it hurt,” Takano asked averting his eyes.

Onodera glanced off to the side as his cheeks burned, “It was my first time.”

Takano rested his forehead against Onodera’s, “Then, I promise that you’ll feel nothing but pleasure.”

“Then, I’m in your care.”

 

***

Tears spilled down from blue eyes as a woman in a yellow car sat before a large apartment complex, “After all of these years they have all found each other again.” Her phone rang for what felt like the hundredth time that day, but for the first time she picked up the phone, “Hello?”

A young woman’s voice on the other end screamed, “Mom, where have you been? What have you been doing? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you!”

Resting her head against the cool glass of the car window the blue eyed woman asked, “Eri, everything is fine now.”

“Mom?”

“I’m actually right in front of your apartment.”

“Please, come up. I’ll leave the front door open!”

Hanging up the phone the blue eyed woman headed into the apartment building looking for the door marked with Aikawa. After all this time everything was finally going to be alright. When her daughter opened the door the blue eyed woman wouldn’t even try to hide her tears of joy.

 

***

Onodera opened his eyes to hear the gentle snoring of the man whose body was currently draped over him. Glancing at the clock Onodera tried not to wince when he read six in the morning. As much as he wanted to just curl into Takano’s warmth he heard Sorata scratching at the door. Slipping out of bed Onodera grabbed his pair of boxers off the ground from where they had been discarded the night prior. Behind him he heard Takano grumble something as he rolled over. Shaking his head Onodera grabbed one of Takano’s shirts from the heap in the closet and opened the door.

Sorata slipped into the room meowing happily and he rubbed himself against Onodera’s legs. Smiling Onodera bent down and let his hands run over Sorata’s back. Onodera squatted down on the ground and allowed Sorata to climb into his lap so he could pet him. Sorata purred loudly when Onodera found his sensitive spot behind his ear and in front of his collar. Takano rolled to the edge of the bed watching his boyfriend and cat play on the floor, a sleepy smile on his face. He reached for his underwear and slipped them on before heading to the bathroom.

Onodera watched completely stunned as Sorata pranced through the open door to follow Takano inside. After a few minutes both man and cat returned from the bathroom and Takano smiled, “Have you never experienced that yet? He likes to follow you in the bathroom because he is afraid that you’re going to leave forever. Hey, come back to bed with me.” With a gentle pat Onodera stood from his spot on the floor and rejoined Takano in the bed.

Takano pulled Onodera on top of him and Onodera glanced over at Sorata who was sitting on the floor licking his paws. Rolling his eyes Takano cupped Onodera’s ass pulling their waists flush. Onodera leaned forward letting his hand roam from Takano’s face down his bare chest before finally letting their lips come together. Takano’s hands massaged Onodera’s ass as their chests touched.

They both jumped when Sorata jumped onto the bed beside them and meowed loudly. Onodera awkwardly laughed and quickly freed himself of Takano’s grasp, “O-Oh you must be hungry. I’ll go get you some food.”

Takano glared at Sorata who curled into a ball on the mattress. From the kitchen Onodera called, “I can make us something too.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to call the fire department already. I mean, it isn’t even seven in the morning yet.”

“Of course I can handle rice, I’m a grown Japanese man,” Onodera snarled from the kitchen.

“If you say so,” Takano smiled into the bedsheets that now smelled like Onodera.

The sound of clattering pots filled the air making Takano wince, but Onodera’s reassuring voice quickly followed, “Everything is okay! I’m fine. Just trying to make sure you’re not going back to sleep...or something,” he trailed off.

Takano couldn’t help the laugh that burst from his throat at Onodera’s sheer lack of cooking ability. Closing his eyes he prayed that he wouldn’t wake to his apartment burned to ashes.

Suddenly warm hands shook him awake, and Takano bolted up from his sleep. He ended up headbutting Onodera who hissed, “Ow, what the heck!”

“Idiot, why are you so close to me?”

“How else am I supposed to wake you up?”

“Gently,” Takano growled rubbing his head. Onodera started laughing at the giant red mark on Takano’s forehead. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, but I just hope that we have more mornings like this.”

Takano smiled, “Of course we will. Every morning from now on. One of us will have to drag the other’s limp corpse to the office during Hell Week. We will always be together.”

Onodera smiled, “Well, remember that you said that okay.” Onodera held out breakfast and it look edible, but Takano narrowed his eyes.

“What’s the catch?”

“What’s that suppose to me? I worked hard to make this!” Takano clapped his hands together before grabbing the chopsticks and starting. His eyes widened and Onodera winced, “Oh my god! It’s inedible isn’t it?” Takano shook his head. “It taste horrible?” Takano shook his head again. “You feel ill?” Takano swallowed.

“That was amazing! Stop buying stupid convenience store bentos and actually cook,” he flicked Onodera on the forehead.

Onodera exhaled and started eating his own dish. Together they ate in silence. Once they were done Onodera gathered their dishes and brought them back to the kitchen. Takano smiled calling, “That was delicious!”

No answer returned the praise. Instead Onodera came back into the room and sat on the bed facing Takano. He grabbed Takano’s hands locking green eyes with hazel. His cheeks were painted with the darkest blush Takano had ever seen in his life. “I-I have to tell you something.”

Takano searched Onodera’s face, “What’s wrong?”

Onodera shook his head, “How do you feel about me?”

“It’s so simple: I love you, Ritsu, I’ve loved you since the day I met you.”

Onodera threw his arms around Takano’s neck and whispered in his ear so softly that if Takano wasn’t listening he would have missed it, “I will only ever love you for this lifetime and all those that come, Takano Masamune.”

Takano pulled Onodera tight into his embrace. It was true: he could not survive without this man. They pressed their lips together for a moment both of them smiling into the kiss. Takano pulled back first, “Oh, yeah I was thinking this since yesterday. Since your mother sold your old apartment what are you going to do for living arrangements?”

“I bought a new place, and it’s within walking distance off the office.”

“Oh,” Takano practically deflated.

“However,” Takano perked up as Onodera smiled, “It’s far too large for just me.”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?”

Onodera hopped off the bed and ran to his bag, and after rummaging for a second he pulled out a spare key tied onto a long white ribbon. Takano and Onodera smiled happily at each other as Onodera held out the key to Takano, “For You.”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "For You" *weeps for the rest of my lifetimes* 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos, and all of your supportive comments! I honestly couldn't have finished this without you! I hope you all liked the ending! As always I love hearing your thoughts on this chapter and about the entire fic!
> 
> EDIT: I've wrote a one-shot that follows this fic called [Never Have I Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216670) so be sure to check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me on tumblr here at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
